Podcast Adventure Español
by Rayman20
Summary: En lugar de realizarse en Royal Woods, Michigan, la familia Loud se mudó a Nueva York durante aproximadamente 1 meses. Y al tiempo que se instaló allí nueva vida; Lincoln Loud, el único hijo de la familia, se ha encontrado con nuevos amigos. Pero el más extraño que ha conocido son 4 tortugas mutantes que hablan gigantes y que pueden hacer ninjutsu. ¡Mira en qué aventuras se embarca
1. Chapter 1 Las sombras de la noche (1ª pa

**Podcast 2017** **Episodio 1**

 **Las sombras de la noche (1ª parte)**

 **Resumen:**

Advertencia

No tengo los caracteres Gravity Falls, Phineas y Ferb, The Loud House, ninja tortus, Tekken y youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie y Kirbendoworld). Con la excepción de Juan, Marc y Alice.

 **Texto del capitulo**

 _ **Arc 1**_ _ **Hero in a Loud-Shell! Episodio 1**_

 _ **Las sombras de la noche (1ª parte)**_

 _"Estaba caminando por Central Park, estaba oscuro, tenía un periódico que compré por la tarde, leí el periódico y escribí" El concurso de caza de monstruos de Manhattan, que dice que Cualquiera que pueda encontrar monstruos gana una recompensa de $ 100,000. "Me quedé atónito, monstruos en Nueva York, como los demonios de Mishima, y un día cuando comí un perro caliente, vi joven corriendo por el parque, terminé mi perrito caliente y luego entré. Cuando llegué a la niña, vi a cuatro criaturas extrañas que parecían tortugas, así que me escondí y tomé fotos sin que el me vea_ _(I walk around Central Park_ _It was dark I have a newspaper that I bought in the afternoon_ _. I read the journal. There was written « Manhattan Monster Hunt Contest', Which states that whoever can find monster sighting wins a $ 100,000 reward. »_ _I was stunned. Monsters in New York? Like the demons of the Mishima. One day while eating a hot dog, I saw a young girl running in the park. I finished my hot dog, and I follow it. Arriving near the girl, I saw four strange creatures that look like turtles. So, I hide and take pictures without him seeing me_ _)_

 _HOY_

Era un típico almuerzo de sábado en la casa de Loud. Algunas de las hermanas Loud (sin Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan) hicieron su rutina diaria, los padres estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, Juan Christivoiren li su manga y Lincoln y Clyde jugaban su videojuego favorito Battle Moles, Golpeando contra los enemigos.

"¡Trata de apoyarme con tu topo azul, Clyde!" advirtió Lincoln.

"No te preocupes amigo, no te decepcionaré!" Desafortunadamente, como dijo, un enemigo aleatorio se volvió crítico y destruyó el topo azul. "Está bien, come eso"

"Chicos, ¿pueden hablar en voz baja, su padre y yo estamos tratando de preparar la cena?" Rita gritó desde la cocina.

"¡El sábado Succotash requiere un cuidado y una delicadeza excepcionales!" dice Lynn Sr.

"Lo siento, vamos a intentarlo!" gritó Lincoln de vuelta. Regresó a su videojuego, pero luego se dirigió a la audiencia: "¿Sé lo que piensa de lo que pasó con la actitud hacia Nueva York? Digamos que las cosas han funcionado bastante bien desde que estamos aquí. La nueva escuela ha sido agradable, haciendo nuevos amigos en el área, como Clyde, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Marc y la nueva casa es mucho más espaciosa. "

"¡Lana, devuélveme mi carrito!" Lola amenazó.

"¡NUNCA!" Lana gritó.

"Por supuesto que cuanto más cambian las cosas, más permanecen igual", dice el impasible Lincoln. Los prismáticos bajan las escaleras en una nube de polvo y se oyen los combates.

"Devuélvemela!"

"De ninguna manera, mis reptiles necesitan algo dulce para dormir!"

"¡Niños, cállate!" Gritó Lynn padre enojada.

Los gemelos habían terminado su pelea, "¡Lo siento papá!"

«Como lo he dicho. Pero últimamente, sucedieron cosas raras en la ciudad: hubo extrañas desapariciones de objetos robados, luego vimos monstruos circulando en la ciudad, luego... "Lori interrumpió a Lincoln. Las amigas de Juan Squeezie y el resto de las chicas entraron a la casa por la puerta principal.

Clyde solo recibió atención cuando vio a su "alma gemela" entrar a la casa.

"L-Lo-Lori!" Rápidamente tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se desmayó como un personaje de anime.

"¡Auggh, el extraño amigo de Lincoln todavía tiene sangre en la alfombra!" Lori gritó.

Lincoln continúa: "Entonces, sí, mi mejor amiga Clyde tiene un comportamiento extraño con mi hermana Lori, que se ve muy sucia...»

"¿Así que fueron los centros comerciales? Preguntó Dipper.

"Sí", dijo Squeezie, "vamos a una tienda de videojuegos..." Se detuvo y vio a John leyendo un manga con Charles, Cliff, Walt y Geo mirando "todavía estás leyendo el manga de dbz, tú"

"Oh, sí, quiero presentarles a los recién llegados de Soos y Thomas. La chica del teléfono es Tambry, el adolescente que lleva una camisa con un corazón en alza, Robbie, el novio de Luna, y el adolescente que Juan lo odia se llama Squeezie. Un youtubeur francés- »

Se interrumpió de nuevo cuando April entró por la puerta de al lado. "Gracias por el viaje a los centros comerciales, me encanta este nuevo cuaderno para usar en mi clase de periodismo".

"No hay problema, chico, escuché que la maestra podría ser bastante dura", comentó Luna.

"Sí, porque solo ve en blanco y negro ah ah ah!" Luan bromeó. Miró a Juan "Saludad a mi valiente príncipe encantador"

"Vete, Luan", dijo Juan, leyendo su manga.

"Por otro lado, Luan está enamorado de Juan. Lo que es increíble, ya que este la odia ", dice Lincoln.

"Siempre hace el mejor alumno de la clase". April dijo que al ver a Lincoln dejarla y decidió saludarlo con una sonrisa amistosa, "Hola Linky, qué pasa".

"Hola ángel... quiero decir APRIL!" dijo Lincoln con un suspiro de amantes, su corazón y su cabeza en las nubes. Las hermanas mayores simplemente rodaron los ojos ante el amor de Lincoln, y él pensó que el comportamiento de Clyde era confiable.

April ríe torpemente, "Eres tan lindo Lincoln".

"Te agradezco." Suspiró Lincoln con vergüenza.

"¿Sigues teniendo problemas, hermanito?" Lynn bromeó con Lincoln en el medio de las escaleras sosteniendo a Lily besándola.

"Bueno, tienes suerte de tener un novio como April", dijo Marc mientras salía del baño.

"¡Pero es ridículo!" dijo una voz familiar.

Los otros tuvieron su atención en Lisa, quien vio que estaba molesta.

"Lo sé, la pinza roja para el cabello no coincide con el cabello de Lori, es ridículo, pero ella no me escucha", dijo Leni distraídamente.

"Hey!" Lori exclamó hirió levemente a su orgullo de moda.

"No, no, es un concurso idiota que una compañía de papel está mirando, ¡mira!"

Todos miran el periódico y leen el "Concurso de caza de monstruos de Manhattan, que establece que cualquiera que pueda encontrar monstruos gana una recompensa de $ 100,000"

Lincoln gritó: "¿Una caza de monstruos?"

Clyde gritó: "¡A $ 100,000!"

Leni gritó, "Una venta de zapatos!"

Todos los niños parecían emocionados de escuchar eso, excepto April, que parecía preocupado por alguna razón. "Realmente no planeas participar en este concurso de monstruos, ¿verdad?"

"Hum", dijo Marc, quien se dio la vuelta.

"Sabes, Juan, si encontramos estos monstruos, ganaremos dinero y ganaremos una casa con Moketo, Alice, tu hermano Tambry Thompson y Lynn. Podemos ganar una piscina, podemos pedir pizzas. Podemos invitar a todos, desde niños, adolescentes, bailarines de clubes nocturnos de Nueva York e incluso al señor Lee y la señora Johnson »

"¡Que te jodan, Squeezie! Juan le gritó a su manga.

"Juan! Tu idioma Albert gritó "Hay Lily, Lisa Lola, Lana Lucy, Dipper, Mabel, Linky, Clyde y mi hermano que están escuchando de ti"

"Sí, siempre podría usar el dinero para mis animales!" Lana gritó.

"No vamos a gastar dinero en estas cosas sucias, ¡deberíamos usarlo para más ropa!" Gritó Lola.

"Chicos, ¿se dan cuenta de que podríamos hacer otra moneda con ese dinero, verdad?" sugirió Lynn.

"Es ridículo, estos monstruos oscuros son solo rumores". Dice Lisa.

"No estoy de acuerdo", dijo la impasible Lucy apareciendo junto a los niños de la nada.

"Aaah!" Los niños (excepto Marc) saltaron ante la repentina aparición de la chica gótica.

"¡Vas a parar eso!" gritó Lisa tiene su corazón latiendo.

"Vi a uno de ellos vagando por la ciudad en busca de espíritus", cuantificó Lucy.

"En serio, nadie quiere escuchar tus vibraciones fantasmagóricas", dijo Luna.

"Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que sería un Kappa". Lucy adivinó.

"¿Un Kappa?" Preguntó Leni confundida por la extraña palabra.

"Un antiguo demonio del agua japonesa que solía asustar a los niños lejos del agua peligrosa". Dijo April sorprendentemente respondió sorprendentemente a todos.

"Um, ella tiene razón", les dijo Lucy a todos, estaba tan sorprendida que se olvidó de agregarle tono monótono a su voz.

"Bueno, April, estás diciendo la verdad", dice Jean sorprendentemente leyendo su manga.

"Pero Lucy, ¿por qué un demonio del agua japonesa está en medio de Manhattan?" Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

"Fácil, las alcantarillas que funcionan todo el tiempo hay suficiente agua para que se llenen". Ella explicó.

Clyde también había recordado algo "Sabes que también he oído rumores de que estas criaturas estaban saliendo la mayor parte del tiempo durante la noche"

"Realmente, deben ser monstruos nocturnos", dijo Lana a nadie, y ella miró pensativamente su rostro. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de plan alguien?"

"Aquí está mi plan, llevaremos a Vanzilla esta noche para que podamos vagar por la ciudad en busca de monstruos, llevaremos una cámara desechable cada vez que los veamos, y Luan usará su cámara de video", advirtió Lori.

"También necesitaremos cebo, para probarlos en las cámaras", dice Lana.

"Oh, es un buen plan, Lori", dijo Squeezie.

Moketo aprobó esta idea "yo, yo soy"

Oh sí ", dijo Juan," ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, si vamos a filmar los monstruos, sin el permiso de tu padre, princesa malhumorada? "

"Juan, tu! Voy a ... "Lori dijo.

"Lo siento, no dije nada", dijo Juan, levantando su página 140 de su manga  
Pero April se veía bastante nerviosa, "Hmm ... en realidad, chicos ..."

Lynn interrumpió: "Espera, tengo una idea, April, ¿por qué no invitas a tus cuatro hermanos de quienes nos hablas? ¡Creo que es hora de que conozcamos a tu familia para ayudarnos en nuestra investigación!"

Lincoln, sus amigos y hermanas Loud le rogaron a April que invitara a sus "hermanos" para ayudarlos en su búsqueda.

"Hmmm, eh, lo siento, están con mi padre en un torneo de artes marciales, se irán por la mayor parte del mes", dijo April a la familia Loud mientras respiraba ligeramente.

"Chica, han pasado 3 meses y todavía no los conocemos, ¿qué están haciendo?" Dijo Luna con irritación.

"Simplemente no se sienten cómodos conociendo gente nueva o haciendo nuevos amigos", dice ella.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que son reclusos?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"Está bien, pero uno de esos días, April, tendrás que presentarlos", dijo Lori con una ligera sospecha. April se calma un poco, pero sigue preocupada por lo que les espera.

"No es necesario que mueras de todos modos", dice Juan, leyendo su manga.

Señorita de perfil: Juan le dice a April: "De todos modos, no vas a morir", dijo Tambry, enviando un mensaje de texto.

Las hermanas Lincoln se acercaron a Juan. "Así que nos pagas lo que dijiste abril" dijo Lori.

"No estoy hablando de April, estoy hablando de Goku", dijo Jean, "voy a ver qué hora es... ¿mediodía? Bueno, no es todo eso, chicos, volvemos, comeremos pizzas »

"¡Eres tan afortunado!" Gritaron las hermanas de Lincoln

"Y tú, Luna, ¿qué vas a comer con tu hermano y tus hermanas? Preguntó Robbie

"Succotash", dijo Luna

¿Puedo comer pizzas contigo? Pregunto April

"Por supuesto, pero tienes que preguntarle a tu padre", dice Moketo.

"Dijo que sí", dijo abril con entusiasmo.

En el primer piso Albert discute con Wendy.

Entonces uh... me preguntaba... ¿si puedes salir al jardín mañana para hablar sobre tu familia, Wendy? "

"Sí, ¿por qué no?", Dice ella.

Albert saltó de alegría y bajó las escaleras. Pero Dipper, bajando las escaleras, había oído las conversaciones.

* * *

Más tarde, ese día, en la guarida de las alcantarillas, las tortugas examinan la pintura que analiza todos los lugares donde las extrañas desapariciones de bienes tuvieron lugar en todas partes en los nuevos.

"Entonces, ¿hubo robos en una tienda de mamá y papá en un Palmart y todo lo que tomaron fueron cosas electrónicas?" Leo preguntó al cerebro residente de su grupo.

"Aparentemente, toda la actividad parece estar activada principalmente alrededor de estas áreas", analizó Donnie.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer, todavía no tenemos idea de dónde se esconden?" Gritó Raph por el momento en que un grupo de punks se había hecho cargo.

Mientras Raph estaba enfurecido, Mikey entró al laboratorio de la cocina con una pizza en las manos, "¡Quién quiere caramelos de gelatina especiales, insectos y pizza de ajo!"

Todos le dieron a la pizza miradas de disgusto. "Las personas que están lo suficientemente locas arriesgan la muerte", se inclinó Raph.

Mikey tenía una mirada muy irritada, "Muy gracioso, entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estamos viendo las fuentes de todos los objetos robados, ¡de los que deberías ser parte!" Donnie dijo con irritación.

Raph interviene, "¿Mikey es parte de la planificación? ¡Hilarante!"

"¿Qué hay de ese viejo almacén en la calle 8?" Preguntó Mikey.

"Ya hemos visto el almacén", le dijo Donnie a Mikey.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabemos que los dragones púrpuras no son los que hicieron eso?"

"Porque esas pilas de mierda eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para sacar algo como esto". replicó Raph.

"Espera, eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué no lo he visto antes?", Preguntó Leo mientras sus hermanos lo miraban de forma extraña.

"Oh, genial, lo perdió", dijo Raph.

"¿De qué estás hablando Leo?" Preguntó Donnie.

"Pensativo, nosotros y la policía revisamos todos sus escondites, pero alguien roba tecnología".

"y entonces ?" Preguntó Raph, pensando que Leo finalmente se había roto.

"¡Y si regresan a los escondites después de revisarlos!"

"¿Qué quieres decir hermano? Preguntó Mikey.

"¡Digo que después de la investigación, regresan de inmediato y no somos más sabios porque ya los hemos revisado!"

"¿Quieres decir que usan los mismos escondites que han sido buscados por las autoridades?" preguntó el impasible Raph.

"Tiene un punto si ya los hemos buscado, no sabríamos que están usando estos escondites porque parecían abandonados", dijo Donnie, apoyando la teoría de Leo.

"Es una posibilidad", dijo una voz de los chicos, revelando que era Splinter.

Raph parecía bastante confundido, "Realmente Sensei, sin faltarle el respeto, pero ¿cómo en el mundo serían tan inteligentes estos matones morados?"

"No entendemos completamente a nuestros enemigos, algunos son como suricatas, que permanecen en su hábitat y se van solo por razones templadas, otros pueden parecer cangrejos ermitaños, se van a una nueva capa de tiempo". en el tiempo ", dijo Splinter sabiamente.

"Está bien", dijo Mikey, sin entender realmente lo que su padre había dicho.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que, aunque Leonardo tiene una buena teoría, no deberíamos estar muy seguros de si los dragones púrpuras optan por permanecer en el mismo escondite o si están detrás de las desapariciones". Explicó Splinter.

"Bueno, podría usar todos los delitos denunciados para determinar con mayor precisión dónde podría esconderse la tecnología robada", sugirió Donnie al grupo.

"Ok, mientras Donnie hace eso, Mikey y Raph pueden unirse a mí para una patrulla en busca del escondite". Leo planeaba una estrategia.

Raph estaba de acuerdo con el plan y Mikey estaba emocionada, "¡Genial, no puedo esperar! ¡COWABUNGA!"

Todos miraban a Mikey con sus ojos. "¿Cowabunga? ¿Realmente chico?"  
Preguntó el impasible Raph.

"Lo que necesito es algo para que sea mi lema".

Raph dijo sarcásticamente: "¿Así que lo tienes en el libro Catchphrases for Dummies?"

Leo luego tuvo otra sugerencia: "¿Quizás deberíamos tener también la Etiqueta de April para trabajar con la luz?"

Raph luego dio una respuesta rápida en un tono grosero: "¡No, Tag, ella está con sus nuevos amigos que están haciendo todo lo que hace!"

Las tortugas le dieron a Raph una sonrisa en su cara, "¡Parece que alguien está un poco celoso porque su 'novia' tiene amigos humanos!"

Raph gritó irritado, "Cállate, no es eso, es...»

"¿¡April ?!", dicen las tortugas.

"¿Qué le pasa a April? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?", Preguntó Leo a April.

April suspiró, "Chicos, tenemos un problema".

Mikey fue rápido en responder: "¿Necesitas un nuevo sostén debido a otro brote de crecimiento?"

April se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Raph le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "Oww, fue por diversión?"

"¿Dijiste April?" Preguntó Raph mientras observaba a Mikey.

"Realmente se trata de mis amigos, diez niñas, su hermano y su vecino", preguntó April.

"El peor miedo de Donnie?" Raph se burló de su friki hermano.

"Muy divertido!" Donnie dijo irónicamente.

April luego saca un periódico de su mochila y se lo muestra a las tortugas.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Leo.

"Impulso." Dijo raph sorprendido.

"Bueno, es malo". Donnie dijo preocupado.

"Genial, habrá una nueva pizzería!" Mikey emocionada.

Cada uno de los hermanos puso los ojos en blanco, pero les preocupa que ahora haya un bono de $ 100,000 en sus cabezas y que la mayoría de los neoyorquinos los busquen.

April continuó: "Y al parecer, mis amigos también están participando en el concurso".

"Bueno, eso pone un freno al plan". Supuso Raph.

"Creo que tal vez deberías quedarte abajo por un tiempo hasta que todo termine", sugirió April.

Las tortugas consideraron que las opciones de elección eran débiles y esperaron a que disminuyera el calor. Pero si lo hacen, más y más personas serán robadas, o saldrán y correrán el riesgo de ser atrapadas en la cámara o en una trampa.

"Sensei, ¿qué crees que debería ser un buen enfoque?" Preguntó Leo, esperando pedirle a su sensei sabiduría.

"Hmm, aunque creo que la seguridad de la ciudad debería ser una prioridad importante, pero sé cómo la víbora, aléjate hasta que tengas que golpear a tus enemigos". Astilla sugerida.

"Básicamente, haz lo contrario de lo que hace Mikey", bromeó Raph.

"En términos groseros, sí".

"¡Hey!" Dijo Mikey ofendida.

Leo pensó en otra idea: "Y April, tal vez puedas alejar a tus amigos de donde estamos".

"Está bien, lo intentaré, pero la mayoría de ellos están decididos a encontrarlos".

Raph intervino: "Entonces, bríndeles información falsa sobre nuestras ubicaciones y, de no ser así, llámenos por teléfono si están en nuestra área".

"Correcto."

"Genial, ahora vamos a mover a los ninjas!" Leo ordenó.

Las Tortugas reunirán sus armas y comenzarán a irse hasta que el Maestro Splinter las detenga.

April preguntó: "¿Algo está mal sensei?"

"Sí, siento que puedes ver a tus hermanos, pero él puede convertirse en un aliado".

"No te preocupes maestro, no seremos vistos!" Mikey dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

"Está bien, ahora vamos!" Cruzan uno de los túneles y comienzan a navegar por una de las salidas ocultas.

* * *

Cuando cae la noche, Juan interpreta a Rayman 3, donde se encuentra en La Ciénaga. Quería mostrarles a sus amigos si el Hoddlums Stumbleboom puede bajar solo.

"¿Y luego alguien a un plan? Preguntó Wendy

" Ya está! Creo que sé lo que comen, es un monstruo "dice una idea brillante de Moketo

" Ah sí ! Preguntó a los demás excepto a Juan.

"Eso es todo lo que tengo! Juan gritó. Pero cuando estaba flotando en el aire, Rayman recibió un disparo y murió en el agua "¡NOOOOOON! Joder»

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Albert y su hermano. "Oigan chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? Preguntó Albert

"Descubrimos lo que les gusta comer, es un monstruo" dice Tambry

"¡Ok chicos! Squeezie gritó "Creo que es hora de que vayamos a una caza de monstruos"

En la habitación de las niñas, Mabel habló con su cerdito "Ok Bamboleos, prepararemos la operación Ciudad monstruosa" Bamboleos no entiende, pero tiene hollín.

En cuanto a Moketo, habló con la serpiente de Tambry, "ese será nuestro camino. No te preocupes, Amikuto. Prometo volver a jugar Mario Kart contigo. Te amo mi amigo"

Pero la serpiente que leyó el tercer volumen de Naruto, montó su cabeza.

"¡Oye, hablas con la serpiente de Tambry!" Dice Thompson, sonriendo

"¡No, cierra la boca!" Moketo dijo enojado

" Esto es demasiado lindo!" Thompson continuó

"Lo viste tu mierda!" Moketo corre detrás de Thompson para silenciarlo.

"Ok, creo que todos están aquí y ¿dónde están Moketo y Thompson?" Preguntó Albert

Pero Soss interviene "amigos, o te vas? "

"En la pizzería para comer pizza" dice Dipper

"Oh ... ok Buena suerte chicos "dijo Soss

Thompson intentó correr frente a la salida, pero Albert le bloqueó el camino. "Moketo y Thompson, dejen de pelear. De lo contrario, te quedarías en Soss y Kirb! Está claro ?! "

"Para Albert, es bueno que entendieran el masaje" dice Wendy

"Y no vengas después de las 10:30! Kirb gritó

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Loud, los niños estaban preparando todo para perseguir a los monstruos mientras Lori bajaba para hablar con sus padres.

"Entonces, ¿estás bien si vamos cada diez a Spunk E. Pigeons esta noche con nuestros vecinos?" Ment Lori.

"Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué todos quieren ir a una pizzería?" Lynn Sr le preguntó a su hija.

"Ella tiene razón, por lo general necesitamos muchos sobornos para que todos lleguen al mismo lugar", dijo Rita con suspicacia sobre el repentino acuerdo de sus hijos.

"Solo necesitamos algo que hacer este sábado, no tenemos nada que hacer". Lori todavía.

"Está bien, pero no 10 horas después y llegas a tiempo", le dijo Rita a su hija con voz estricta y con la cara dura como el acero.

"Está bien, vamos!"

Muy rápidamente, April, Lincoln y sus hermanas salieron y fueron a Vanzilla.

"Entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar primero?" Lori le preguntó a April, su hermano y hermanas.

"Bueno, me gustaría un trozo de pepperoni con una costra rellena y ..." Leni estaba tratando de decirle a su hermana mayor.

"No vamos a comer pizza, Leni", dijo Lincoln.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar en la Quinta Avenida", dice April.

"Muy bien." Lori dijo que expulsó a la Vanzilla del callejón y esperaba encontrar uno de los monstruos.

Lola solo gritó, "¡$ 100,000 se acercan!"

Mientras todos aplaudían, April tenía secretamente su T-Phone en el altavoz todo el tiempo.

"Son buenos chicos, se están yendo", dijo Albert, "hay que seguirlos. Pero antes, poca música "pone la radio para ponerle música a sus amigos" NUEVA YORK, NUEVA YORK por FRANK SINATRA 1977

¿Todos nos quejamos "en serio, Albert?" Preguntó Juan.

"Ok, voy a cambiar mi música", dijo Albert, y él cambió la música y pone Digital Underground - The Humpty Dance 1990 y a sus amigos les encanta.

En otra parte de Manhattan, las tortugas escuchaban en el T-Phone.

"Ok, chicos, ustedes saben qué hacer", preguntó Leo.

"Sí", dijo Raph.

"Ciertamente," dijo Donnie.

"Claro que no." Mikey confundida.

Ugh, ve en la dirección opuesta de uno y las hermanas Loud y sus vecinos y trata de permanecer en las sombras".

"¡Se puede hacer!", Exclamó Mikey.

Los cuatro hermanos salen de edificio en edificio, planeando atrapar a los Loud detrás de las desapariciones de una vez por todas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un club nocturno, había miembros de Purple Dragon en una discusión.

"De acuerdo, muchachos, ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí, ¿no son ellos?" dijo el líder del grupo.

Sí, porque los monstruos te lastiman el culo?"

"Exactamente, siempre interfieren con nuestros planes y ni siquiera los vimos, ¡es como si ni siquiera fueran humanos!" Dijo amargamente en su tono.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con este problema, jefe?" preguntó uno de los matones.

"Todos los miembros de nuestra facción están caminando por los callejones, les gusta aparecer en la oscuridad y todo lo demás, ¡así que probablemente estén allí!"

Los matones asintieron y comenzaron a atrapar un surtido de armas. "¿Esperas que vengan aquí?"

"En caso de que no hayas notado a Nelson, hay otras personas aquí en este Club que no son Dragones Púrpuras, no querrían hacer una escena, ¿verdad? Preguntó el chef.

"Buen punto pero ¿qué pasa con el almacén?"

"Podrían sospechar si usamos el almacén".

"Sí, pero lo dejamos indefenso, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes, cualquier pista que encuentren ya ha sido eliminada".

"No importa lo que digas, Dragon Faces", dijo Nelson.

"Bueno, ahora para otras cosas, ¿te acuerdas de esos dos aprendices?"

"¿Te refieres a los dos delincuentes juveniles de la escuela secundaria?"

"Sí, tráelos un minuto".

"Douglas, deja a los principiantes!" Le dijo al tipo que estaba vigilando la puerta.

"Correcto." Abrió las puertas y entraron dos personas en el club. Uno de ellos era un chico alto y moreno de 16 años, vestido con una camiseta negra y un suéter gris.

La otra era una niña de 14 años que tenía una mancha negra y un mechón morado en el pelo. "¿Alguien ha estado borracho y muerto aquí?" cuestionó la niña.

¿Pero por qué un ángel habría preguntado eso?" Preguntó Casey.

"Se supone que mi nombre es irónico".

"Casey y Angel, escuché buenas palabras sobre ustedes dos". dijo Dragon Face.

"Sí, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó Casey.

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices Jones!" dijo Nelson con irritación.

"Está bien, Nelson", dijo Nelson Face Nelson dijo. "Ahora ambos están a punto de convertirse en Dragones Púrpuras por derecho propio".

Los dos adolescentes realmente no sabían que decir. Pero Casey parecía un poco sospechoso.

"¡Solo tienes que hacer tres pruebas más y eres miembro oficialmente!"

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son las tres pruebas?" Pregunto angel

"Ya verás, por ahora, solo siéntate hasta más tarde". Luego saca 2 cuchillos de bolsillo. "Mientras tanto, los ganaste".

"¿Se supone que nos mordemos los dientes con estas cosas?" Pregunto angel

"Tenemos todo esto, no nos vamos a casa y esperamos nuestros pedidos la próxima vez que te veamos".

"Muy bien." Ambos están fuera del club.

Nelson no parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos. "Jefe, la niña Casey parece un poco irrespetuosa".

"Lo sé y también sé que no te gusta el niño, pero el jefe parece estar muy cerca de él, así que inténtalo".

"Ugh, está bien, ¿pero no ocurren accidentes alrededor de la parte de su capucha?"

"Se nota".

* * *

Mientras tanto, las tortugas estaban fuera del almacén esperando que alguien entrara en el almacén y Raph estaba perdiendo la paciencia, "¿Buen líder glorioso, cuándo aparecen?"

"Aparecerán," Leo fue paciente.

Raph y Donnie parecen bastante aburridos de morir. Mikey, mientras tanto, se estaba burlando de un palo: "¡Chicos, miren qué boom es este boom!"

"Mikey, realmente no hago eso", advierte Donnie a su hermano.

"Por qué ?"

"¡Porque se rompe en cualquier momento y puedes romperte la cabeza, o hacerlo más roto de lo que ya está!" Ahora, sal de esta maldita cosa! Preguntó mientras subía al poste para atrapar a Mikey y lo arrojó de nuevo al techo, pero el poste hizo un crujido, "¡Oh caca!"

El puesto se partió en dos y Raph y él comenzó a caer al suelo. El palo se rompe y Raph cae en un camión de basura.

"¡Perdón por no intentar atraparte, Raph!" gritó Mikey, esperando que su hermano estuviera loco.

Antes de que Raph pudiera comentar, el motor del camión arrancó: "¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Raph enojado, y el camión salió cargando a Raph con él.

"Amigo, hoy no es el día de Raph". Mikey comentó sobre los eventos que ocurrieron.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscarlo". Leo ordenó a Mikey y Donnie que saltaran después del camión.

El camión rodó a un ritmo muy rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en abril, los Loud y los demás estaban cerca del Parque Central, después de haberlo preparado todo.

"Ok, ¿todos instalaron las cámaras?" Lori le preguntó al grupo.

"Sí, todos tenemos nuestras cámaras desechables, incluida la cámara de video de Luan", dice Lincoln. "¡Estos monstruos van a tener un primer plano hoy!"

"¡Psssh, olvida a los falsos cazadores de fantasmas, imagina una multitud de personas que nos animan mientras les mostramos a los monstruos!" Dijo Lola con los ojos verdes.

"Todavía creo que es bastante peligroso", dice Lisa, ignorando los rumores de monstruos.

"¡Vamos Lisa, con ese dinero, finalmente podríamos tener otra habitación!" Lincoln dijo tratando de excitar a sus hermanas.

"Ok, muchachos, tan pronto como filmemos sus criaturas, ¡podremos ganar los $ 100,000! Albert gritó

"Sí, gran idea Albert! Juan gritó, "y cómo quieres las películas?" "

"Señorita de perfil ..."

"Y dejas de enviar SMS! Squeezie gritó

Luna luego miró a abril "Entonces, abril, ¿qué ganarás dinero ya que nos ayudas?"

"Oh, probablemente lo ponga en el banco, ayudará a mi familia a ahorrar para mi universidad en el futuro". En ese momento, el teléfono de April vibró en busca del mensaje de Leo. "Oh no." Abril se quedó sin aliento con sorpresa y preocupación.

Lincoln vio la mirada preocupada de April: "¿Qué es April?"

April vaciló en responder: "Nada, es solo ... ¡ya vuelvo!"

Ella huye dejando a Lincoln y Luna confundidos. Lincoln, sin embargo, vio que April había dejado caer su cuaderno, "¡Luna, April dejó caer su cuaderno!"

"Supongo que lo dejó caer cuando sacó su teléfono".

Lincoln pensó en querer devolver con gracia el bloc de notas a su enamorado: "¡Así que tal vez debería ir a hacerlo!"

Luna levantó una ceja, "¿Y espero que ella te bese, hermano?"

Lincoln estaba nervioso y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, "Pfft, por supuesto que no, solo quiero hacer un acto desinteresado, ¡eso es todo!"

Luna no lo compró. Ella sería la única con Lori, Leni y Luan, quienes estarían más preocupadas por su único hermano. Pero ella está contenta de jugar: "No molestes al hermanito". Lincoln asintió y se fue para seguir a abril.

Dipper se le acercó: "¿Quieres que vaya contigo? "

Si quieres, Dipper ", dijo Lincoln," ustedes cuatro, ¿quieren venir? "

Marc regresó con Lynn y luego con Lincoln, Dandinou, Irving, Mabel y Dipper. "No, vamos chicos", dice Marc. "Me voy a quedar con mi hermano, Squeezie, Lynn y los amigos de mi hermano".

"Está bien, nos vemos luego, Marc", dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln y los niños corrieron para seguir a abril.

Las otras chicas no parecieron darse cuenta porque parecían estar comenzando de nuevo el plan. Pero Jean tuvo una idea "tal vez debería ..." Pero, el ruido del helicóptero lo molesta.

"¿Por qué hay un helicóptero aterrizando en el parque? Preguntó Robbie.

"No lo sé, pero hay que ir a ver! Dijo Albert, "aquí está mi plan. Juan, Wendy, Thompson y Tambry se van a esconder en el árbol mientras Marc ... "Entonces vio que Marc desapareció". Mientras yo, las hermanas de Lincoln, Moketo, Squeezie y Alice van a seguir el helicóptero "

Todos inclinaron la cabeza y corrieron.

* * *

Pronto, detrás del gran árbol, Juan Wendy, Tambry y Thompson esperaron a que Albert y los demás llegaran frente al gran lago. Pero Wendy vio una criatura con cuernos gigantes al lado de su cabeza y otras tres arriba. Tenía un ojo, era rosa-blanca con una capa rosa oscuro.

"¡Pero es Pyronica! Gritó Wendy: "¿Cómo llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York? "

Tu la conoces ? Juan preguntó

"Quieres decir, la conoces. Thompson y Tambry la recuerdan ", dice Wendy," ese es mi plan. Primero, tenemos que ir alrededor del lago, luego la mataremos ". Thompson y Tambry aprobaron la idea, excepto Juan.

* * *

Robbie, Albert, Alice, Moketo Squeezie y las hermanas de Lincoln estaban escondidas detrás del puesto de perritos calientes.

Bueno, eso lo sé ", dijo Robbie," esta es una de las criaturas con las que luchó Dipper. ¿Cómo se llama ella ya?

"Robbie" dijo Alice

Perido No perido Bayonetta ...

"Robbie. ROBBIE! Alice gritó

"Que! Robbie gritó

"Lu ... Luna y sus hermanas se acercan a ella"

Cuando vieron a las hermanas Loud se acercaron a Pyronica y a los cuatro hombres con armas. "¿Quién eres?" Dice la criatura, viendo a estas chicas.

"¿Eres la criatura tratando de matar a Robbie? ¿Cómo te llamas? ", Preguntó Lola.

"Mi nombre es Pyronica y no, no maté a tu Robbie"

Robbie corre frente a las hermanas de Lincoln "¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Por qué saliste de tu sello? Robbie gritó.

Pero vieron algo moviéndose en el lago y alguien saltó a Pyronica. Fue Wendy "PIRONICA! Gritó Wendy

Pyronica usó su poder pero demasiado tarde. Wendy se tiró sobre ella. Ella lo golpeó diez veces en la criatura.

"¡NO QUEDESTE EL LUGAR DE IMAGEN, PULL! Pyronica ordenó a sus hombres.

Sus hombres apuntaron a la cabeza de Wendy. Pero este último comenzó a gritar: "¡VAMOS A MATARME! "

"¡Deja de pelear con los dos! Jean dijo corriendo. Wendy, Albert y los demás, vieron que Juan no tiene camisa e incluso Thompson. En cuanto a Tambry, llevaba la parte superior de la ropa de Juan y Thompson.

"Y quien eres Pyronica preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Juan, Juan Christivoirien y veo que has conocido a Squeezie, Moketo y Alice"

Pyronica sonrió un poco. Ella está tratando de usar su bola de fuego, pero su teléfono sonó "dos minutos", dice Pyronica "¡sí! Cuatro personas ! Bueno, entonces ¡dispárales! Que ¿Cuatro niños y un cerdito? Muy bien, déjalos pasar, dije ... déjalos ir, terminado ".

"¿Cuatro niños? Albert dijo

"Creo que son Dipper, Lincoln, Mabel, Dandinou e Irving", dice Moketo.

"De acuerdo, la postura se acabó. Ahhhhhh Juan gritó, corriendo hacia tres de los hombres de Pyronica. Los tres hombres le dispararon a Juan, pero él esquivó las balas y corrió hacia ellos para golpearlos ".

"Los Pines ? Los niños pequeños de Stanford? Pyronica pensó que ella llamó el sonido de solda: "¡Estúpidos son los nietos de Ford! Dipper y Mabel »

"PIRONICA! Juan gritó y corrió frente a ella para darle el cuello de gracia. Pero éste esquivado le envió la bola de fuego a Juan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln, Irving Dipper, Dandinou y Mabel corrieron a advertirle a April que le devolviera su cuaderno. Pero se detuvo y vieron a un soldado con una máscara de gas y sus ojos estaban rojos.

Disculpe señor! ¡Queremos ir! Dipper dijo

"Para! El soldado grito

"Pero y si ..." dijo Irving. Pero dejó de hablar. Recuerda a este hombre "¡Te recuerdo! ¡Eres uno de esos soldados cuando capturas a civiles en el sótano del metro! "

" Tu lo conoces ? Preguntó Dipper

"Uh ... no"

"Escúcheme señor, estamos un poco apretados", dice Lincoln

"¡No sigan adelante! El soldado grito

"Está bien", dijo Mabel, "solo queremos disparar a los monstruos en el parque".

"Tengo cuatro civiles frente a la entrada del patio de juegos. ¿Cuál es su orden?", Dijo, llamando a alguien con su walkie-talkie.

Pero Irving sacó un arma en su bolsillo.

"Irving, ¿qué estás haciendo? Estás loco ! Dipper gritó

"No te preocupes, no voy a matarlo", dijo Irving con una cara sonriente.

"Jefe, hay cuatro niños y un cerdito", dijo el soldado "pero ... sí, jefe" y luego apaga a su walkie talkie "niños, pueden seguir adelante. Los niños pasaron junto a él, pero Irving tiró de la cabeza del soldado y cayó al suelo.

"Irving, ¿te enfermaste o qué?! Gritó Mabel

Espera chicos. No lo maté, simplemente me dormí con un arma no letal: significa que no hay kilos »

"Entonces, ¿qué hizo él con él? Preguntó Mabel.

Tenemos que quedarnos los cuatro aquí para vigilancia. Lincoln, vas a tener abril entonces, dile lo que está pasando aquí ", dice Dipper.

"D'aco dac" dice Lincoln

* * *

Pronto, April llegó al viejo patio de recreo, "Ok, chicos, ¡estoy aquí!" Dos de sus hermanos, Leo y Mikey, se cayeron de los árboles alrededor del patio de recreo. "¡Donnie, tú también! "

"¿Eres tú abril?" Donnie preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"Sí, Donnie no Loud girls no me siguieron!" Leo respondió.

Donnie salió de su escondite y se sintió aliviado.

"¿Estás perdido, Raph?" April parecía muy preocupada.

"Sí, ¡pero no fue mi culpa!" Mikey dijo por instinto.

April había perdido la decepción, "¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?"

Mikey estaba a punto de dar una respuesta literal, pero Donnie lo detuvo, "¡NO LO HAGAS!"

April sacudió la cabeza ante la difícil situación de sus hermanos, todos ignoraban que cierto tipo los estaba mirando: "¡tortugas gigantes! April los encontró? Lincoln pensó y se asustó. Estaba listo para correr hacia sus hermanas, luego accidentalmente pisó una ramita.

"Y caca", dijo Lincoln.

April y las tortugas vieron a Lincoln en el costado del edificio, "¡¿Lincoln?"

Lincoln intentó escapar, pero una bola cerró rápidamente esa idea. Leo se acercó a Lincoln y dijo: "¡Solo eres un niño!"

"AAAAHHHHH" Lincoln le gritó de nuevo en pánico hasta que se desmayó.

"Oh no", dijo April, preocupada de que Lincoln viera sus tortugas.

* * *

 _ **A seguir…**_

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Así que ahora Lincoln ha visto a las tortugas, ¿cómo va a interactuar con ellas? ¿Estará seguro Raph? ¿Cómo los dragones púrpuras capturarán a sus enemigos? Estén atentos para la Parte 2.**

 **Entonces, este es el primer capítulo oficial.**

 **Casey y Angel harán más apariciones más tarde.**


	2. Chapter 2 A la luz (2ª parte)

**Podcast 2017 Episodio 2**

 **A la luz (2ª parte)**

Advertencia

No tengo personajes de Gravity Falls, Phineas y Ferb, The Loud House, Ninja Turtles, Tekken y Youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie y Kirbendoworld). Con la excepción de Juan, Marco y Alice.

 _ **Arc 1: Héros dans un fort-Shell!**_ _**Episodio 2**_

 _ **"A la luz (2ª parte)"**_

En el capitulo anterior

Mientras Lincoln y Clyde jugaban su juego "Battle Moles", las hermanas mayores de Lincoln entraron desde la casa con un periódico. Escribió: "El concurso de caza de monstruos en Manhattan que establece que cualquiera que pueda encontrar monstruos gana una recompensa de $ 10000"

Una noche, Lincoln, sus hermanas, Juan Wendy y los demás, deben encontrar sus monstruos y ganar $ 100,000. Pero April está escondiendo algunas cosas.

Al llegar al parque, April recibió un mensaje de texto de Leo. Ella fue en busca de sus hermanos. Loud y el Podcast (excepto Mabel, Lincoln, Dipper, Irving y Marco) hacen una reunión de Pyronica.

Mientras tanto, en el viejo patio de recreo, April encontró a su hermano, pero ella no sabe cómo tomarlo. Fue entonces cuando Lincoln los vio a ellos ya las tortugas. Fue a advertir a su hermana, pero Leo lo mira y dice: "¡Solo eres un niño! "

"¡AAAAHHHHHH! Lincoln gritó de nuevo al pánico hasta que se desmayó.

"Oh no", dice April, preocupada de que Lincoln viera sus tortugas.

Ahora aquí está la secuela.

« Cuando vi a este niño desmayarse hacia estas criaturas, les tomé fotos. No sé cómo se hicieron así. Cuando salí del parque, volví a ver que era una criatura que saltaba de techo en techo. Antes de ir a casa, primero fui a la estación de policía para mostrarles fotos de sus criaturas (When I saw this kid fainting towards these creatures, I took pictures of them. I do not know how they became like that. When I left the park, I saw again it was a creature who jumped from roof to roof. Before going home, I first went to the police station to show them pictures of it's creatures) »

* * *

Lincoln se había desmayado después de ver a las tortugas por primera vez y April decidió ayudarlo, « ¡Lincoln! » Las tortugas, por otro lado, estaban aturdidas por esta intrusión, confundidas.

« Espera, April, ¿conoces a ese hombrecito? » Mikey preguntó, su voz sorprendida por el hecho de que conocía a una persona de mediana edad, o al menos eso pensaba.

« Mikey, él no es un senior, » corrigió Donnie.

« Tiene 11 », corrigió April.

« Entonces, ¿qué pasa con su pelo blanco? » Mikey preguntó de nuevo.

« Debe tener una malformación congénita rara », teorizó Donnie.

« Chicos, ese no es el problema en este momento! » Leo gritó a sus hermanos y se sintió un poco decepcionado al dejarlo ver. « ¡Nuestra manta acaba de ser volada por un niño de 11 años! ¿Sabes cuántos problemas vamos a tener ahora? »

Mikey, sin embargo, trata de pensar más en la nota positiva: « Oh, pero ¿cómo puede este simpático hombrecito meternos en problemas? » Pensó Mikey. Entonces, tuvo una idea: « Espera, ¿podemos conservarla?! »

« ¡Sabes que se llama tráfico de personas y habrá un equipo de investigación más grande para niños! » Donnie le había dicho a Mikey.

Mikey, sin embargo, había tomado el camino equivocado. « No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir, Donnie, incluso si lo entendiera correctamente, ¡sería genial! »

Por supuesto, Donnie solo se queja de la desilusión de Mikey. Leo, mientras tanto, se pregunta sobre el niño. « Bueno, aparte de eso, otra vez, ¿cómo lo conoces, April? »

« Es parte de la familia Loud de la que te hablé. »

« Espera, él es el único chico de su familia, pensé que habías dicho que la familia estaba hecha de chicas. » Preguntó Mikey con asombro.

« Compuesta mayoritariamente de chicas », corregida en April.

« ¿Eso significa que sus hermanas están aquí? » Donnie dijo, preocupado por su fobia al actuar.

« No lo creo, solo lo vi por nadie », dijo Leo, tratando de calmar a su hermano.

Tan pronto como alguien estaba a punto de responder, Lincoln finalmente se había despertado y estaba justo al lado de abril, « ¿A-a-April? »

« Hey Lincoln, ¿cómo te sientes? » Su tono enfático y maternal.

« Aturdido, tuve un sueño extraño donde estabas allí y allí... » Lincoln miró a los hermanos. Estaba tan aturdido como asustado

« Venimos en paz », le dijo Mikey a Lincoln con una sonrisa brillante. Pero Lincoln gritó de miedo, « Huh, por lo general funciona. »

« En las películas », dice Donnie.

« ¡Tortugas gigantes! » Lincoln se asustó como antes de desmayarse: « ¡Debe ser un sueño extraño e interminable! ¿Cómo están de pie? ¿Cómo pueden hablar? ¿Quién o qué son ustedes? » Lincoln gritó.

April pone su mano suave sobre el hombro de Lincoln. « Relájate, Lincoln. Ellos no quieren hacerte daño. »

« C-c-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?! » Lincoln gritó de nuevo, confundido por la noticia.

« Porque ella es nuestra hermana, hombre. Mikey le dijo distraídamente a Lincoln.

Leo le dio a Mikey un capricho. Lincoln miró inquisitivamente, « ¿Tus hermanas?! »

« Es una historia muy larga », le dijo April tímidamente al niño.

« Entonces, ¿estas tortugas son tus hermanos? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! »

« Usted hace muchas preguntas. Como ella dijo niña, es una larga historia », dijo Leo.

Dipper, Mabel, Bamboleos e Irving corrieron hacia la puerta donde escucharon a Lincoln gritar. Al llegar al lugar donde están April y Lincoln, vieron tres tortugas gigantes frente a April y Lincoln. Dipper miró a sus criaturas, « ¿Qué es esta criatura? »

Irving estaba nervioso por algo « Chicos, te lo explicaré todo »

« Groinc, » chilló Bamboleos.

« Espera, ¿conoces a esos monstruos? » Preguntó Mabel.

« Uh... »

Mientras April trataba de decirle a Lincoln sobre sus hermanos, Leo vive en la distancia, tres niños y un cerdito « Dígales, muchachos, ¿quién está ahí abajo? » Leo preguntó.

April miró hacia abajo y, pero, vio gente. Bamboleos comenzó a acercarse a él desde Lincoln y le lamió la cara « ¡qué asco, Bamboleos, para! » Lincoln gritó.

Mikey se acercó a Mabel y se ve sonriente « ahhhhh », gritó Mabel.

« Ahhh, » Mikey gritó a su vez.

Mabel comenzó a entrar en pánico y comenzó a retroceder, gritando: « ¡E-Alejate de mí! ¡No me comas! »

Mikey enviando a Mabel le respondió: « ¿Pero por qué querría comerte? »

Pero Dandinou saltó sobre Mikey para salvar la vida de Mabel. Pero en lugar de morderlo, se lamió la cara « ¡Ayuda a los chicos!" Abril! Lincoln! »

Mabel mirando a su cerdito que estaba lamiendo la cara de la tortuga gigante « No te preocupes, Mikey, no es malo », dijo Lincoln.

« Espera, ¿conoces a ese monstruo? » Preguntó Mabel.

April puso su mano suave sobre el hombro de Mabel. « Relájate, Mabel. No quieren lastimarte, son mis hermanos. »

Dipper miró a April « Espera, eso significa que es un sonido de criatura ... »

« Ella ya dijo, Dipper, » interviene Irving.

« Es una historia muy larga », dijo April tímidamente a los niños y a Bamboleos.

* * *

En frente del gran lago, Pyronica lanzó su bola de fuego frente al pecho de Juan. Cayó al lago.

« Juan! » Gritaron Luan y Alicia

Pyronica corrió hacia Elico, pero Wendy usó su pie para derribarla.

« ¿Vas a ir así?! » Ella pregunto

« Bien, cambio de planes: Wendy, Alice, Squeezie y Thompson le dan una patada en la espalda a esta mujer rosa y fea y cualquier disgusto. Vamos a encontrar a estas criaturas. Espero que no lastimen a Lincoln y April », dice Lori.

Las hermanas Loud, Robbie, Tambry, Albert y Moketo abandonaron el parque para encontrar a Lincoln y April. Pyronica se levantó y comenzó a pelear. Wendy encontró un palo y golpeó a la mujer rosa en su cara. Pyronica estaba enojado en sus ojos. « Oh no, aún no ha terminado. ¿Pensaste que podrías luchar sin Dipper y Mabel? » Soy poderoso que tu

Pyronica corrió hacia Wendy. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Pyronica golpeó a Wendy en la cara otra vez, y Wendy agarró su cabeza. Wendy empujó a la mujer de pyro rosa sobre ella y las dos se levantaron. Alice, Thompson y Lucas volvieron al puesto de perros calientes y encontraron cosas. Luego volvieron a Pyronica y Wendy. « ¡Nadie nos interrumpirá! » Ellos dijeron.

Lucas saltó delante de Pyronica. Alice le dio un cuchillo en el pecho. Pero este último, esquivado. Pyronica comenzó a darle el golpe de gracia, pero Wendy con el palo le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y Alice la apuñaló en el pecho. Thompson por el vientre con un golpe de pelota y Lucas el pie por la cabeza.

« Doble Reppuu Ken! » Alice gritó, dándole a la pierna derecha de Pyronica sus pies. Thompson corrió y saltó a Pyronica, pero Pyronica le lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego frente a su estómago. Thompson cayó al suelo y Pyronica le dio el golpe de gracia. Pero éste, aún vivo, evadió sus ataques. La última corrió hacia ella, pero la mujer rosa se teletransportó y Thompson volvió a caer al suelo. Pyronica está ahora teletransportándose frente a Alice.

Alice saltó « Double Rep ... » Pero Pyronica usó sus puños de fuego para robarla.

« ¡Toma esto, pirovano! » Squeezie gritó, saltando delante de su pecho. La mujer piro gritó de dolor.

Pero ella se echó a reír « ah ah ah ah ah, tú! ¡Sólo sois tontos! » Alice la aplastó, pero Pyronica se teletransportó detrás de ella. Alice enojada corrió hacia ella y Wendy le dio a Pyronica el golpe final. Pyronica lo evita y se teletransporta. « ¡Bomba de fuego! » Lloró Pyronica.

Ella les teletransportó de nuevo para hacerlos volar « ah ah, mujeres de la tierra, son demasiado débiles para mi gusto. ¿Pensaste que podrías vencerme? » Pyronica preguntó con una cara feliz.

Squeezie corrió hacia ella « Shoryuken! » Gritó con un uppercut.

En las áreas, Pyronica bajó a Squeezie, pero Thompson también le dio un uppercut « ¡Rashomon! » El grito

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **Face the Knight**

 **In a world of evil light**

 **And I'll survive**

 **On my own**

 **Overthrown yet not alone**

 **And I'm alive...**

 **My will to survive**

 **My will to fight the knight…**

Thompson y Squeezie corrieron hacia ella. Pero ella seguía de pie « ¡Espada de fuego! » Te llamo Pyronica gritó. Y la espada de fuego aparece por su mano. Se dio la vuelta diez veces y envió a los dos adolescentes al puesto de perritos calientes.

« ¡Thompson! » Grito Alicia Pero Pyronica se teletransportó a ella, tomó a Alice por el pecho y la tiró al suelo.

Thompson corrió a Alice en busca de ayuda. Pero Pyronica se teletransportó detrás de él y lo envió a las áreas. Este último cayó frente al árbol. Squeezie llegó. Tenía la intención de eliminar la llama de la mujer, pero estaba asustado y comenzó a correr hacia el lago. « No tengo la intención de matar, esa estafa », pensó. Alicia arriva Pero Pyronica golpeó la cara de Alice y usó la espada de fuego en su frente « Pero vas a hacerme feliz de cooperar conmigo ». ¡Y juntos, podremos destruir a las tortugas y al clan de fútbol! Ella grito

De repente alguien corrió hacia ella. Era Marco, « ¿quién eres? » Pyronica preguntó.

« Será mejor que lo mates », dijo Marco. Comenzó a golpear su cara « ¿Dónde está mi hermano?! »

Pyronica golpeó la cara de Marco « ¡Nooo, Marco! » Grito alicia

« Nunca escuché el clan de los pies, pero maté tortugas gigantes, ¿qué harás? », Dijo Alice, « y por cooperación, ¡nunca en la vida! »

Wendy corre hacia ella y le reza por el torso « ¡Aprieta, rápido! » Ella grito

« OK ya llego ! » Lucas dijo corriendo hacia Pyronica. Pero antes de que llegue, ve a alguien moviéndose en el agua. Era Juan « Jean! Estas vivo Dame tu mano », dijo Squeezie, dándole la mano a Juan.

« ¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita sea?! » Gritó Wendy.

« ¡Es el momento perfecto para el tiro final! » Pyronica le dio a Wendy una pequeña bola de fuego y la envió a la salida del parque. Wendy corrió más allá de la entrada del parque para avisar a Squeezie.

« Finalmente, no creo que seas tan malo », dijo Juan con una cara feliz.

Squeezie Smile también. Pero miró a Pyronica, quien usó su espada mágica para darle el golpe final « ¡Juan! Ten cuidado ! » El grito

Lucas empujó a Juan y Pyronica lo envió a las áreas. Ella usó la espada, le dio veinte tiros, y ella le envió una enorme bola de fuego y se la lanzó a Squeezie, y la bola cayó con él en el gran lago.

« ¡Noooo! » Jean gritó. Se hundió en el lago para salvar a Lucas. Salió a la superficie con él.

« Creo que he terminado aquí », dijo Pyronica. Vio un poco de niebla en el parque. Salió del parque sin sus secuaces y el helicóptero.

Wendy, Alice, Marco y Thompson corrieron hacia ellos « ¿Estás bien? » Preguntó Wendy.

« Si Pero tienes que ir a casa ", dice Juan, « es demasiado peligroso ».

« Hay que darse prisa. De lo contrario, la niebla será discipulada », dijo Thompson.

Pero Wendy encontró una idea estúpida: « Muy bien. De vuelta a casa, Squeezie y yo esperaremos a Albert »

Mientras caminaban, Alice miró a Marco : « Dime, ¿fuiste o viste el helicóptero? »

* * *

Un minuto más tarde en la autocaravana, Thompson le dijo al grupo: "Vamos a comer en un Mcdo y nos vamos a casa a hacer nuestro tiempo libre".

Alice llamó a Soos: "Hola Soos? Si soy yo Alice ¿Qué vas a comer en casa? "

"Kirb y yo vamos a comer pollo asado con vegetales verdes. Si quieres, puedes ir a comer con nosotros. "

"Puaj Sin duda Soos, "dijo Alice, disgustada. "Vamos a comer en un mcdo. Pero no te preocupes, te prometemos que vuelvas »

* * *

Mientras tanto, Raph finalmente había salido del camión de basura que se había detenido por completo y se dirigía a un callejón. Pero no fue más que feliz: « Voy a matar a Mikey una vez que estemos juntos. Y ahora, siento la basura! Quiero decir seriamente que este idiota sería asesinado si no hubiera Donnie o Leo quienes le salvaron el culo. »

Mientras se sacudía la basura y tomaba una cáscara de plátano, sacó su T-Phone para llamar a sus hermanos. Desafortunadamente, no tenía señal en la zona. « ¡Oh genial, realmente genial! ¿Hay algo más que pueda salir mal? » Raph gritó, no sabía que alguien lo había oído.

« Chicos, creo que escuché algo! »

Raph escuchó una voz y rápidamente entendió: « ¡Merda »! Decidió esconderse en una salida de emergencia. Mientras saltaba hacia adelante.

Mientras se escondía, las chicas Loud, Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry y Clyde entraron en el callejón y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor.

« ¿Estás seguro de que lo escuchaste? » Lola le pregunto a Lynn.

Lynn respondió: « Estoy seguro de que escuché algo! ¡Viene de aquí! »

Luna dijo: « Tal vez solo era un neoyorquino al azar, hermana. Siempre son ruidosos como nosotros. »

« ¿Qué haría un neoyorquino al azar en un callejón en la noche? » Clyde dijo con suspicacia.

« Uh, asalten », les dijo Lana un poco nerviosa.

Todos parecen un poco nerviosos. Mientras Raph observaba: « Estas son solo un grupo de chicas estúpidas, un chico nerd, un tipo con una alfombra en la cabeza, un teléfono para chicas y un punk negro », murmuró.

Tambry le respondió a Clyde: « Dime, Clyde. Como nos encuentras »

« Bueno, uh... »

« Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí. » Un par de matones del Dragón Púrpura se dirigieron hacia Clyde, Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry y las chicas, captando la atención de Raph.

« ¿Qué quieres, chicos?! » Preguntó Luan, tratando de sonar valiente.

« ¡Solo esperamos atrapar a los punks que están bromeando con nuestros-! »

Uno de los otros matones lo golpeó en la nuca: « ¡No se lo digas! » Miró por encima del Loud. « Déjame hacerlo lo más fácil posible, ¡danos tus cosas ahora! »

« ¡De ninguna manera! » Gritó Lola.

« En tus sueños ! » Dijo Lynn.

« Me gustaría vivir mejor! » Lucy dice mecolony.

« Déjame preguntar de nuevo! » Él saca una pistola de su bolsillo, « ¡Danos tus cosas! »

Las chicas Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry y Clyde comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas y los hooligans solo sonrieron con sus caras.

« Vamos, odio arruinar tus lindas caras. » Entonces, de la nada, un shuriken vino hacia la mano del tirador. El matón comenzó a gritar de dolor en su mano. « Aaahhhhhhhh! »

« ¿Fue una estrella que viene lanza ?! » Preguntó uno de los matones con un susto azul.

« No idiota, era un insecto, por supuesto, ¡no era una estrella fugaz! » El gángster gritó.

« ¡¿Eso no significa que uno de ellos está aquí ?! »

Lynn usó su bate de béisbol que originalmente usó para que los monstruos golpearan al líder del otro lado de su cara, « ¡Toma esto, Punks Purple?! »

« Creo que eso lo volvió loco. Ah ah » Plaisanta Luan y las chicas y Clyde intentaron huir.

Pero algunos de los otros matones estaban al otro lado del callejón.

« No creo ! »

Moketo, Albert y Robbie comienzan a pelear « Salgan, chicos. Nos ocuparemos de los matones », dice Robbie

« Sabes que es fácil elegir a los niños », todos escucharon la voz desde arriba. Raph luego cayó de su escondite. « ¿Por qué no intentas con alguien de tu tamaño? ¡O al menos mi talla! ? »

Todos miraron a Raph, su apariencia los sorprendió, considerando que él estaba por encima de todo lo normal. « ¿Qué es este monstruo?! » Uno de los matones gritó.

« Oye, yo no soy el que lleva un montón de tinte para el cabello estúpido », remarcó Raph. Raph sacó su sake y miró a todos los miembros de los Dragones Púrpuras. « Ahora, ¿a cuál de ustedes le gustaría encontrarme? »

Los matones solo trataron de apretarlo y le dieron un golpe de suerte o dos, desafortunadamente todo salió como estaba previsto. Raph comenzó a limpiar el piso con los matones.

No se detuvo a golpear las caras, a golpearse en el vientre y apuñalar a uno en el muslo. Esta actuación realmente muestra que Raph es un poder de combate.

Las chicas Loud, Moketo, Tambry Clyde y Robbie lo descubren, sin Albert « ¿él es o Albert? » Preguntó Tambry.

« No lo sé », dijo Robbie.

« ¿Así que ahora me crees, Lisa? Lucy le preguntó su autosuficiencia, evidentemente incluso con su monótona voz.

« ¡Estoy obligado a responder! »

« ¡¿Estamos simplemente ignorando el hecho de que este Kappa sabe cómo patearte el culo ?! » Gritó Clyde.

Mientras tanto, Raph estaba sosteniendo a uno de los matones conscientes de los dragones púrpuras. « ¡Dime dónde está tu escondite! » El matón del Dragón Púrpura estaba tan perdido en sus palabras que se desmayó, lo que irritó a Raph: « ¡Vamos! Parlamento! » Su interrogatorio fue interrumpido cuando escuchó el flash de una cámara.

Las hermanas se volvieron hacia la culpable, Lola, que sostenía la cámara y ahora sonríe. « Uh, lo siento? »

Luego, Raph posa al matón inconsciente y mira a Clyde, Robbie, Moketo, Tambry y las chicas con una mirada negra y gruñendo al mismo tiempo: « ¡Dame la cámara! »

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lola le lanzó una mirada lanzándolo en la cara. « ¡Corre! »

Pero antes de que pudieran correr y gritar de miedo, algunos hooligans del Dragón Púrpura les bloquearon el camino, los pusieron nerviosos. Como sucedió, Raph sintió que algo picaba su cuello, « ¡Owwwww! » Lo saca y resulta ser un dardo tranquilizante. « Ohhh, estiiiii-« Raph cae sobre el cemento aturdido, mientras las chicas miran a los otros matones con miedo.

« Llama al jefe y dile que tenemos uno de los monstruos, así como algunos premios. »

Albert, al ver que sus amigos les respondieron murmurando: « Lo siento, no puedo ayudarlos, amigos », sacó su desechable para llevarle la foto a Raph y fue a Central Park a buscar a los demás. Pero antes de eso, él los mira « Siempre te dije que eras parte de la planta »

* * *

Mientras tanto, April y las tortugas le explicaron a Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Irving y Bamboleos cómo se suponía que eran la familia de April y que no significaban nada malo.

« Wow, fue abrumador. Así que te dan la bienvenida y vives con ellos. »

« Eso es correcto », dijo April con calma.

« Entonces, ¿cómo pasaste tanto tiempo, chicos desapercibidos? » Lincoln preguntó a los hermanos tortuga.

« Lo creas o no, nos entrenaron en el arte del ninjutsu. Entrena para fundirte en la noche y desaparecer completamente ... hasta ahora, » dijo Leo secamente.

« Entonces, ustedes son adolescentes mutantes, tortugas ninja »

« ¡Esencialmente amigo! Mikey dijo. "¡Somos hermanos de TURTLE POWER! "

Lincoln se echó a reír a Mikey. Pronto escuchó el timbre de su teléfono. « Um, ¿podrías dejarme un segundo? Necesito responder. »

« Vamos, hombre, » asintió Leo.

Cuando Lincoln respondió a la llamada, Donnie miró a Mikey con una cara impasible. « ¿ TURTLE POWER? »

« Es pegadizo » Mikey ha resumido con una sonrisa.

Dipper miró a Donnie y dijo: « Si estoy bien, ¿eres uno de los hermanos inteligentes de April? »

« Si hablas de mí, sí lo estoy », respondió Donnie.

Leo miró a Irivng, que estaba mirando a Mabel alimentando a Bamboleos con la manzana de amor de caramelo, « Di, don, tú. ¿No te hemos guardado ya en una estación de metro? » Leo le preguntó a Irving.

« Um ... no », dijo Irving.

« Tal vez perdió la memoria », dijo Mabel, burlándose del palo de la manzana del amor mientras Bamboleos miraba a Leo e Irving.

« Pero sé quién eres. ¡Eres uno de los personajes de la serie de los 80, 90 y 2003! Irving le dice a Leo y Mikey « tú eres Leonardo, tú, Miguel Ángel, la tortuga que habla con el hermano de Mabel es Donatello »

« Wow, ¿sabes nuestro nombre? » Preguntó Mikey.

« Absolutamente, conozco todos los nombres de los personajes de la serie, incluidos April y Splinter »

« Bamboleos puede decir" TURTLE POWER ", agregó Mabel a su cerdito.

"Groinc, groinc," chilló Bamboleos.

Mabel tenía una cara sonriente: « Eres tan linda, mi gran bastardo », dijo Mabel.

Mikey, mirando a Irving, dijo: « Dígame, Irving, está enamorado de Mabel, al ver que ama a este cerdito", y habló frente a Irving: « De ahora en adelante, ya no comeré pizza con Pepperoni ».

« Uh, ya sabes, Bamboleos también come pizza »

« Que? Bamboleos, come sus compañeros! » Mikey gritó.

« Hey, chicos, ¿qué está pasando? » Preguntó Lincoln.

« Ah, entonces eres el hermano del que hablaban estas chicas. » Una voz desconocida para Lincoln.

Lincoln estaba confundido, sabiendo que la identificación de la persona que llamaba decía Lori, pero no fue ella quien llamó: « Uh ... ¿quién es? »

« Oh, sólo una persona preocupada. Tus hermanas tienen muchos problemas. Ya sabes, que me vieron, con algunos de mis amigos, haciendo negocios dudosos. »

Lincoln parece un poco nervioso. « De acuerdo, chicas, si es una broma lo que están haciendo, ¡no es gracioso! »

« Ohh, ¿quieres una prueba? » El teléfono estuvo en silencio por un momento.

"Lincoln por ayuda! » Lana gritó.

« ¡Vamos! » Preguntó Lola

« Si tuviera mi bate, te golpearía la cabeza, chicos! » Lynn amenazó.

« Las niñas ?! » Eso fue prueba suficiente para asustar a Lincoln.

« ¡Dígale que conocimos a unos hooligans y un Kappa con una máscara roja! » Lana gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lincoln la escuchara.

« La granja ! »

« Qué es lo que quiere ?! » Lincoln pregunto con miedo y rabia.

« ¡Espera, dijo una Kappa con una máscara roja! » April preguntó sorpresa, al igual que las otras tortugas.

« Ahora, escúchame, niño, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tu madre y a tu padre y les dices que si nos pagan un poco de dinero, tus hermanas serán libres? ¡Pero si tratas de contactar a la policía, ellos estarán muertos! » La voz amenazó a Lincoln y pronto colgó.

« ¡Tienen mis hermanas! » Lincoln estaba asustado. April decidió venir a su comodidad al tomarlo en sus brazos.

Las tortugas también parecían preocupadas y un poco culpables. « Raph quedó atrapado, ¿cómo?! » Mikey dijo preocupada.

« Preguntémosle que después de salvarlo, ahora debemos salvar a las hermanas de Lincoln y Raph, » dijo Leo con firmeza, « Donnie, ¿puedes encontrar el T-Phone de Raph? »

« Sí, pero puede tardar un poco. »

Dipper había recibido un correo electrónico de Tambry. « Estamos en peligro. Salvadnos rápidamente. »

Dipper le envió un mensaje de texto: « Estoy corriendo a través del teléfono de Linky. ¿Wendy está contigo? »

El mensaje de Tambry luego le dijo: « No, ella no está con nosotros, están las hermanas de Linky, Clyde, Moketo, Robbie y yo. »

Dipper le envía un mensaje de texto: « No te pongas duro, ya vamos. »

Lincoln, sin embargo, apenas escuchó eso. « Qué voy a hacer ?! ¿Cómo voy a explicar a mamá y papá? ¿Y si terminan matando a mis hermanas? ¿Cómo puedo salvarlos? »

« Oh no te preocupes. Si están muertos, te quedarás con tus animales, conseguirás una habitación solo para ti, » dijo Mabel.

« No es gracioso, Mabel », dijo Irving.

Leo vio lo asustado que estaba Lincoln, sabiendo que sus hermanas estaban en peligro como su propio hermano. Luego se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro, « ¿Lincoln? »

« Si? » Miró a Leo con lágrimas en los ojos.

« Vamos a salvar a tus hermanas, te lo prometo. »

« ¿Realmente, incluso después de capturarte, chicos? »

« Usted no nos conoce tanto como nosotros, no podemos juzgar. Además, también tienen a nuestro hermano, por lo que estamos juntos en ambos casos. »

Lincoln le sonríe a Leo. « Gracias Leo, eres genial para una tortuga gigante. »

« Oye, lo sé, » dijo Leo con una sonrisa confiada y una actitud amistosa.

« No es amistoso, Leo, » dijo April con sarcasmo. Leo fue ligeramente desinflado por el comentario de April.

« Chicos lo encontré! » Exclamó Donnie. « Parecen estar en la decrépita fábrica de comida china. »

Los demás estaban emocionados de saber dónde estaban todos. « Ok, ahora April, ¿puedes llevar a Lincoln a casa? »

« ¿Qué?! Pero quiero ayudar, son mis hermanas. Además, no puedo ir a casa sin ellos, no puedo decir exactamente eso a mi madre y mi padre. » Lincoln protestó.

« Niño en un punto, » Mikey asintió.

Leo lo piensa por un momento y luego le dice a Lincoln su decisión.

« Está bien, pero quédate con April y ella te ayudará a liberar a tus hermanas. »

« Correcto »

« Ok, salvaremos a todos excepto a Robbie » dijo Dipper. todos lo miraron « no, estoy bromeando. Salvaremos a todos, incluyendo a Robbie »

« ¿Qué hacemos » Preguntó Mikey sin piedad.

« Tú, yo y Donnie vamos a tratar de distraer a los dragones púrpuras, » le dijo Leo a Mikey.

« ¡Oh, yo sé cómo distraerlos! Vamos a hacer como una rutina de rap de vacaciones! »

April y las tortugas son palpadas.

Pero Irving tuvo una idea « ¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a hacer un engranaje de Metal Sólid. »

« ¿Qué es Metal Gear Solid? » Preguntó Mabel.

« Oh, cierto, nunca juegas, Mabel, » dijo Irving.

« ¿Quieres hacer Solid Snake, Irving? » Leo preguntó.

« Si Además, haremos de todo Solid Snake! » Irving gritó.

De repente, vieron niebla. Él intenta evitar el pasaje « Oh no », dice Leo « corre, antes de que nos vean » los demás siguieron el consejo de Leo.

* * *

En el parque, la niebla sabe disipar. Albert vive Wendy y Squeezie « ¿Dónde están Juan, Thompson y Alice? » Preguntó Albert.

« Creo que Juan, Alice y Thompson ya han ido a Kirb y Soos », explicó Wendy « con Marco. »

« Bueno ... no importa. Por ahora, tengo una foto de uno de los monstruos gigantes, mira » Wendy y Squeezie miraron la imagen de la criatura

« Puta » dice Squeezie

« Estoy seguro de que Dipper está bien », dijo Wendy con cara de preocupación.

« No te preocupes por él, » dijo Albert, acercándose a este último con su mano en su hombro « por el momento, tengo que ir a casa y mostrarle esto a mi madre ».

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de los dragones púrpuras, las cosas no iban tan bien.

Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Clyde Robbie Tambry y Moketo, estaban atadas a una silla y Raph estaba siendo operado de manera inconsciente hasta que comenzó a despertarse. « Donde estoy ? »

« Oh, mira quién decidió despertar, » dijo Lola con profundo sarcasmo.

Raph escucha a Lola y mira al grupo. Parecía menos que satisfecho, « Oye, ¡eres esos idiotas que intentaron capturarme en tu desechable! »

« Sí, tendrás que disculparte por el préstamo de Lola, ella puede estar un poco cansada. Lori cortésmente le dijo a Raph que tratara de ponerse de su lado mientras todavía estaba intimidada por su apariencia.

« U-uh, entonces ... ¿qué es exactamente, Sr. Green Monster? » Lana preguntó con un toque de miedo.

« ¡Soy la ... jodida cuerda! » Raph levanta los hombros, luego trata de liberarse de las correas a las que está atado: « Yo ... urh ... tendría ... urgh ... necesito ... algo ... algo. ..urgh ... ¡SALGA DE AQUÍ! »

« He visto este monstruo en alguna parte, » dice Moketo

Tambry lo interrumpió: « ¿Has visto a este monstruo antes? »

« Sí, él era un personaje de dibujos animados, » dice Moketo. « Pero, ya no sé cómo se llama. »

« ¡No vas a ir al monstruo! » Pronto, Dragon-Face y Nelson entraron a la habitación y se dirigieron a Raph, « ¿Qué eres? »

« Yo mamá! », Respondió Raph.

Dragon-Face no se vio afectada por el comentario de Raph, sino por Nelson.

« Cuida tu boca, el reptil. ¡Nadie juega con Dragon-Face! »

« Cállate, Nelson, » ordenó Dragon-Face. « Así que tenías que tener mucho coraje para salvar a esas chicas de nosotros, ¿eh? »

« Realmente no se necesita el coraje para enfrentar a sus idiotas. »

« Y en realidad soy un niño, » Clyde intenta arreglarlo.

« Cállate antes de que te corte. » Advierte la cara de dragón a Clyde.

« Entonces, este anuncio en el periódico decía algo acerca de un concurso de Monster Hunter para capturar a los monstruos muertos o enroscados, creo que podríamos usar el premio de $ 100,000. »

« ¿Por qué no conseguir dinero y un problema menos para temer? »

« Así que supongo que elegiste la opción muerta ¿eh? » Raph luego dijo que estaba luchando con su brazo izquierdo sin darse cuenta de que « ¡Bien, vaya! »

« Está bien, Nelson lo va a atrapar. » Dragon-Face comandadas.

« Solo tengo una pregunta. Dragon-Face, ¿no puede ser tu verdadero nombre? » Preguntó Raph con la esperanza de distraerlos.

« ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo este nombre? »

« Oh, por supuesto, soy un imbécil para las historias de fondo! » Raph dijo mientras se estaba deshaciendo la correa.

« Fácil cuando era joven, me picó la serpiente de cascabel. » Él señala una cicatriz bastante grande en su cara.

« ¡No puedo verlo, acercarme para que me vea bien! »

Raph se libera de sus enlaces.

« ¡Oh, mierda! » Nelson gritó antes de que Raph atrapara su rostro con Dragon-Face y los eliminara.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y parecían inconscientes.

« ¿Qué quieres decir con dibujos animados? » Preguntó Robbie

« Bueno, lleva el nombre del pintor y escultor de renombre italiano », dice Moketo

« Pfft, idiotas! » Raph se acerca a ellos y va a una mesa donde están su sai y su T-Phone. « Donnie me mataría si lo dejo, » estaba a punto de irse hasta que miró a las chicas y a Clyde.

Quería dejarlos porque fue culpa de ellos que lo atraparan, pero eso sería contra su entrenamiento y Leo probablemente lo hostigaría por eso.

Además, no sería lo correcto, porque Splinter pensó que era mejor en eso. Así que caminó hacia ellos con un sai en su mano derecha.

« Uh, no nos vas a matar, ¿verdad? » Preguntó Lori.

Raph simplemente levantó su mano derecha con un sai que parecía querer matarlos y todos cerraron los ojos con miedo. Pero cuando los abrieron, vieron que la cuerda que los ataba estaba cortada, lo que los liberó. Luego miraron a Raph cuando dijo: « Si yo fuera un asesino, ¡ya habría matado a esos dos gatos! »

« Bien, gracias por ayudarnos, señor... » dijo Leni, tratando de darle un nombre.

« ¡Como si te diera mi nombre! » Dijo Raph con sarcasmo: « ¡Ahora levanta el trasero y muévenos! »

El pequeño comentario de Rafael comenzó a marcar a las chicas. « Sabes, puede que no sea monstruoso, pero es un poco tonto », susurró Luna a los demás. A pesar de esto, las chicas y Clyde hicieron lo que dijo Raph, pero las luces se apagaron.

« ¡Oh Dios mío, me quedé ciego?! » Dijo Leni asustada.

« Tambry, en tu bolso no tienes un arma? » Preguntó Moketo.

Tambry intenta separarse y ella finalmente logra liberarse. Ella libera a Moketo y Robbie « rápidamente, antes de que lleguen, » les dijo a Moketo y Robbie.

Pronto escucharon pasos para venir. Raph entonces se paró en su suelo para prepararse para lo que venía. « Ok, ¿alguno de ustedes peleó? » Raph le preguntó al grupo de chicas.

« La hermana mayor, » contestó Lori.

« Karate, cinturón negro, » le dijo Lynn.

« Ya luché contra los caimanes, » dice Lana.

« Bastante bien, » Raph y algunas de las chicas tomaron su posición.

Moketo, Robbie y Tambry se unen a ellos « Ok, nosotros también vamos, » dice Moketo.

« Se mantiene así. La alfombra, el punk negro y el sonido del teléfono de la chica de nuestro lado, » dice Raph.

« ¡Vas a callar a la tortuga roja! » Tambry gritó

Como estaba oscuro, las personas que entraban en la habitación parecían matones, las chicas, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie y Raph esperaron a que Raph gritara.

« Ahora ! » Él y las chicas se apresuraron.

Sin embargo, cuando se lanzaron sobre una de las personas, escucharon la voz de un error familiar: « ¡Oh! Oye hermano »

« Mikey?! »

Entonces alguien presiona el interruptor, revelando que es Donnie, « ¡Raph! » Revela que han llegado Lincoln, April, Leo, Donnie, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Bamboleos y Mikey, quienes actualmente están atrapados.

« Las niñas ! » Lincoln grita antes de correr hacia ellos y los abraza.

Las chicas estaban felices de ver a su hermano, especialmente a Leni, « ¡Linky! Estás bien ! Ella lo toma para un abrazo.

Lincoln se sonrojó justo frente al acto de Leni, pero estaba feliz de todos modos.

« Así que tú también. » Lincoln se abrazó y miró a Raph. « Entonces, ¿conociste a Raph? »

« ¿Quién es Raph-?! » Lori y los demás ven a las otras tortugas, « ¿Eres más numerosa?! »

« Super! Tu hermana es bonita, Lincoln! Mikey declaró que todavía está atrapado en el suelo.

Por supuesto que lo soy. » Lola se echó a reír. « ¡Aunque soy raro hablar con una cosa verde gigante! »

« ¿Cómo-qué-quién? » Lisa tartamudeó tratando de pensar lógicamente.

« Chicas, relájense. » Son geniales Lincoln trató de calmar a sus hermanas, « ¿no es así chicos? »

« Raph? Raph. ¡Espera, Raph al nombre de un pintor! Raphael ¡Encontré tu nombre! » Gritó Moketo.

« Sí, puedo dar fe, » dijo April a las chicas, tratando de calmarlas.

Pero esto fue interrumpido cuando los matones del Dragón púrpura entraron al edificio.

« ¡Dime que es una broma! » Leo dijo con completo descontento que toda la manta había sido arrancada por los ladrones ordinarios de Nueva York.

« ¡Ese es el final de las lagartijas de Kung-Fu! » Ria Uno de los dragones. « ¡No vas a caminar sobre nosotros ahora que te ponemos las pollas donde te queremos! »

« ¡Somos el culo de las tortugas Jack! » Gritó Raph.

« Si! » Leo y sus hermanos sacaron sus armas, « ¡Somos Tortugas Ninja! »

« De todos modos, ¡tráelos! »

Las tortugas presionan a los matones para despejar un camino para los Louds y Clyde. Moketo, Tambry y Robbie les ayudan.

Leo estaba pateando su cara e incluso usando sus hojas de katana para cortar sus ropas y darles algunos cortes menores.

Raph usó su fuerza para alejarlos o golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, usó su sake para darles golpes dolorosos y dejar cicatrices en el futuro.

Donnie usó su bastón para girar y dar enormes moretones a los matones. Incluso electrocutó a algunos usando los dos circuitos eléctricos ubicados en los extremos de su personal.

Mikey estaba bien, siendo ... Mikey y principalmente confundió a los imbéciles al recibir disparos. La mayoría de estos disparos aterrizaron en el área de la entrepierna de los matones.

« ¡Amigo, nunca tuve que luchar de frente! ¡Me siento tan estreñida! » Mikey gritó distraídamente.

Tambry usó su bolso para eliminar las extremidades.

« ¡Oye tú, la alfombra! » Gritó Raph. Tomó una de las hojas de leo katana para dársela a Moketo.

« ¡Gracias Rafael! » Gritó Moketo.

Los Loud se contentan con mirar un poco más lejos de él. « Lo siento, él simplemente no sabe lo que significa esta palabra » trató de disculparse por la falta de vocabulario de Mikey. En cuanto a los Loud, parecen estar bastante obsesionados y confundidos con todo lo que está sucediendo. El hecho de que fueran testigos de cuatro tortugas gigantes que atacaban a un grupo de criminales con habilidades de ninjutsu no era algo cotidiano. Pero una mano extendió la mano y agarró a Lincoln del brazo.

« Hey! La persona resulta ser Dragon Face y se veía completamente enojada.

« Lincoln! « Linky » gritó Las chicas, Mabel, Dipper, Irving, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie y Clyde mientras Lincoln estaba al alcance de Dragon-Face.

« ¡No vas a ninguna parte, estúpidos niños! » Dragon-Face saca un cuchillo y se sienta cerca del cuello de Lincoln.

April luego libera un extraño metal y lo lanza frente a Dragon Face. Primero usa el Ninajato para que Dragon Face libere a Lincoln.

Ella entonces le da un fuerte golpe en la cara y le hace caer el cuchillo. Entonces ella lo golpea violentamente en el vientre. Y luego lo atrapa por el cuello: « ¡Dijiste, espeluznante! » April lo miró a los ojos. Dragon-Face no dijo nada pero se dio la vuelta.

Ella le da un gran capricho en la cara y lo deja inconsciente, luego agarra la mano de Lincoln para ayudarlo a levantarse. « ¿Estás bien Lincoln? »

« Sí, » dijo Lincoln, aún más enamorado de April que antes.

« ¿Me puedes enseñar cómo hacer eso? » Preguntó Lori.

Leo luego va al grupo. « Tal vez más tarde, ¡salgamos de aquí chicos! »

El grupo abandona el edificio y continúa corriendo hasta que encuentran un lugar donde esconderse. Cuando se fueron, algunos de los hooligans se encontraron inconscientes y Dragon-Face se despertó, « Bueno, fue defectuoso »

« Incluso diré más, » Nelson estuvo de acuerdo. « Si el jefe descubre- »

« ¿¡Encuentra qué! » La voz provenía de una figura alta, esbelta pero musculosa, que llevaba un abrigo gris sobre un top negro, pantalones azules, lentes de sol rojos, cabello rubio y un tatuaje de dragón en su brazo izquierdo.

« Nosotros ... fuimos ... atacados por ... cuatro monstruos en lugar de uno. » Dragon-Face dijo: Enfréntate al musculoso hombre.

« ¡Sí, y conocieron al jefe Kung Fu! » Nelson añadió.

El hombre alto luego agarró a los dos por los collares y los levantó, « Kung Fu panic huh?! »

« ¡Lo juro jefe! » Nelson dijo temiendo por su vida.

« Parecían un grupo bastante honorable, ninguno de nuestros hombres fue asesinado, » dijo Dragón al hombre.

« ¿Y se te escaparon? » Dijo enojado en su voz.

« ¡Fue un accidente! »

« Así que tal vez debería evitar que hagas otros" accidentes "! Después de anunciar la noticia a la Maestra! » Los dos hombres palidecieron.

 **A seguir…**

* * *

 **Así que ahora, las tortugas y los Loud finalmente se han encontrado.**

 **Perdón por la gran demora, llevaba 11 meses esperando gemturtles. Estad atentos a la tercera parte.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, frente a la casa de Albert, encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta gritando: « ¡Mamá! Ya llegue »


	3. Chapter 3 The Louds y El tortugas

Advertencia

No tengo los personajes de Gravity Falls, Phineas y Ferb, The Loud House, tortugas ninja, Tekken y youtubers (Moketo, Squeezie y Kirbendoworld). Con la excepción de Juan, Marc y Alice.

 _ **Arc 1: Héros dans un fort-Shell!**_ _**Episode 3**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Louds y las tortugas ninjas mutantes adolescentes (parte 3)"**_

En el capitulo anterior

Lincoln se despertó y vio tres tortugas gigantes. April le explicó que las tortugas gigantes son en realidad sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto, en Central Park, Wendy, Thompson, Lucas y Alice se enfrentan a Pyronica, mientras que Albert, Robbie, Tambry, Moketo y las hermanas Loud van a buscar otros monstruos.

En el callejón, Raph salió del camión de basura. Cuando se fue, gritó: "Voy a matar a Mikey una vez que nos reunamos. ¡Y ahora huelo la basura! ¡Quiero decir en serio que este idiota sería asesinado si no fuera por mí, Donnie o Leo salvando su trasero! "

Mientras se sacudía la basura y obtenía una cáscara de plátano, sacó su T-Phone para llamar a sus hermanos. Desafortunadamente, no tenía señal alrededor del área. "Oh genial, realmente genial! ¿Hay algo más que pueda salir mal? Gritó Raph, no sabía que alguien lo había escuchado.

Raph se escondió escondido en una salida de emergencia. Cuando saltó hacia adelante.

Moketo, Tambry, Robbie, Clyde, Albert y las hermanas Loud miraron para ver la voz, pero algún miembro del Dragón Púrpura estaba caminando hacia ellos, atrayendo la atención de Raph.

Raph los salva mientras los otros corren para encontrar a Lincoln y a los demás. Pero son capturados (excepto Albert)

En el patio de recreo, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Bamboleos y April reciben una llamada de las hermanas Lincoln. No hay tiempo que perder, tendrán que salvarlos.

Después de salvar a las hermanas de Lincoln, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie y Clyde, Lincoln, las tortugas y los demás abandonaron el territorio de los dragones morados para encontrar un lugar seguro.

Ahora aquí está el resto.

« Cuando regresé a mi departamento, estaba escribiendo un diario sobre criaturas gigantes que parecen tortugas. Después de escribir, me di una buena ducha y fui a ver televisión. Había cocinado para mirar al mismo tiempo. Mañana veré al niño si está vivo o no (When I returned to my apartment, I wrote a diary about giant creatures that looked like turtles. After writing, I took a good shower and went to watch TV. I had been eating to watch at the same time. Tomorrow, I'll see the boy if he's alive or not) »

* * *

En el Mcdo de Nueva York, Marc y Thompson están en una mesa, mientras que Jean y Alice ordenan el menú: "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" ¿Dónde están los otros? "

"Fueron a buscar a Lincoln y April", dijo Thompson, "ya sabes, tienes que decirnos a dónde vas". De lo contrario, tu hermano se preocupa por ti "

"Lo siento Thompson, podría haberte dicho, pero es más fuerte que yo"

"Sabes qué, mañana vamos a hacer un video sobre Rayman 3. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" "

" No gracias "

Juan y Alice llegaron frente a Marc y Thompson y les dieron su menú: "la vida a veces apesta, pero al menos hay comida", dice Alice.

Juan puso la bandeja frente a Marc y Thompson.

"Bueno, nos solo la mires. Come, pequeña mierda ", dijo Alice con una cara feliz en las líneas de Marc. Este último sonrió al frente, Jean y sus dos amigos.

* * *

Después de comer la comida, Juan, su hermano y los demás salieron del restaurante y Alice les dijo: " Voy a ir a asegurarme de que el auto arranque"

"Estoy hollín", dijo Thompson a su vez.

Marc miró a Juan: "Juan" dice Marc y le da un pequeño abrazo y luego dice con el ceño fruncido: "eso nunca paso sucedió"

"Ok, hermano", dijo Juan, mirando su rostro feliz.

" Max: ¡En serio, te voy a matar si le cuentas esto a todo el grupo!"

En el auto, Alice le dijo a Juan: "¿Crees que los demás volverán sanos y salvos a lo de Soos y Kirb?" "

"Oh, no te preocupes. Van a ir a casa con la familia Loud ", le dice Juan a Alice.

* * *

Después de escapar de la sede de Dragon Morado, April, Clyde, Tambry, Robbie, Moketo, Dipper, Bamboleos, Mabel, Irving, las tortugas y los Louds se detuvieron en un patio abandonado para recuperar el aliento:

"Fue literalmente loco! Dijo Lori, tomando un respiro.

"Totalmente, ¡vi las cosas brillar ante mis ojos! Agregó Leni mientras intentaba desesperadamente procesar lo que sucedió exactamente.

"¡No puedo creer que estas pandillas de Dragon Morado te hayan tomado!" Dijo Lincoln de una manera muy frenética.

"¡No puedo creer que tú y April hayan conocido al resto de estas criaturas verdes!" Counter Clyde.

"Escuché que Nueva York estaba llena de monstruos, ¡pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente! Admite Lynn.

"Uh, hablando de eso, ¿estamos ignorando el hecho de que hay 4 tortugas gigantes con nosotros? Lola le preguntó a su hermano y hermanas, su vestido arruinado por las carreras y el escapismo.

"¡Anímate, Peach!" Dijo Tambry a Lola.

Luego, los niños ven a las tortugas que parecen estar preocupadas por una discusión con April sobre su exposición a los dragones morados:

"¡Es malo, MUY MALO! ¡Hemos estado expuestos a dragones morados! Dijo Donnie en pánico.

"¡Ahora probablemente van a correr la voz a la gente de los neoyorquinos!" Dijo Leo a sus hermanos, incluso si era necesario que su secreto se volviera mucho más complicado.

"Se refieren a los demás excepto a mí, Mabel, Bamboleos y Dipper", dijo Irving a Leo.

"Que? Preguntó Dipper

" No nada "

"Chicos, cálmense" April trató de razonar con sus hermanos.

"¿Qué te pareció Raph? Leo señaló a su hermano por ser atrapado por los dragones.

Raph, sin embargo, respondió: "¡ÉL! ¡No me señales con el dedo, es culpa de Mikey que casi cae al mástil como un imbécil! ¡Nunca hubiera caído en este camión de basura! "

"Hey, es culpa de ustedes dos por hacer la misión aburrida, ¿qué más se suponía que debía hacer?" Dijo Mikey respondió a su temperamental hermano, que saltó sobre la tortuga naranja del pañuelo.

"¡Podrías haber hecho algo estúpido para cambiar! Raph dijo cuando Mikey lo agarró por su caparazón delantero.

Donnie luego ingresó: "¡Estoy exactamente seguro de que no estúpido no es una palabra!" "

Raph respondió: "¿De qué lado estás?"

"¿Qué tal un lado pensante! Gritó Leo a sus hermanos y una de sus venas casi estalló en su frente.

"¡Chicos, paren! Los hermanos recurrieron a la fuente del grito, que vino d'April, porque parecía tener una mirada desagradable. "¡Si continúas, le diré a sensei que no te dé pizza por 3 meses!" April dice que amenacen a las tortugas si no se calman.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron con preocupación y decidieron hacer lo mismo que April. "Ahora que estamos enfocados, ¿no crees que deberíamos enfocarnos en el elefante en la habitación?! Ella asintió con la cabeza a Clyde, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie y los Louds, excepto Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Bamboleos e Irving, quienes siempre parecen sorprendidos y se pierden con las palabras.

Mikey, sin embargo, toma la metáfora d'April demasiado literalmente. "¿Un elefante en la habitación?" April, estamos en el patio de recreo y no veo un elefante, solo un grupo de chicas lindas y un niño ... ¡oh, ya veo! Mikey entiende que April se refiere a las hermanas Loud, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie y Clyde.

Los hermanos volvieron a mirarse y decidieron jugar con frialdad, con la excepción de Raph y Donnie con el primero sabiendo que era inútil y que el segundo, con su ginofobia, intentó esconderse detrás de la esquina del edificio de al lado. Ellos. "¡A-ahora no nos molestes, solo somos un grupo de cosplayers tratando de encontrar la próxima convención!" Quiero decir, solo estamos usando una máscara ", dice Leo.

"Tiene razón, mira! Mikey se quita distraídamente su máscara naranja, revelando la cara de su tortuga verde, como si estropeara el gesto. "Así es como realmente nos vemos ... espera".

Leo, Raph y April gimen por el error de Mikey.

"En absoluto, eres genial si eres real, ¡tus golpes fueron demasiado poderosos para los nervios del cómic!" Exclamó Lynn.

"¿Qué pasa con los nervios en los cómics? Mikey le preguntó a Lynn, con su orgullo como coleccionista de cómics.

La reacción de Lana fue muy diferente a la de los demás: "¡Tortugas que hablan, es genial! Ella corre hacia Mikey y lo aprieta por la pierna. "¿Podemos quedarnos con uno?" "

"Sabes que es una tortuga gigante, si la conservas, tus padres ..." Robbie es golpeado por el pie derecho de Tambry en su pierna izquierda.

"Cállate, Robbie", dijo Tambry, susurrando

Lori, por su parte, siempre trata de lidiar con todo. "¡Espera! Lo que pasa aquí ?! Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo se enteró de April? ¿Por qué llevas una máscara colorida? ¿Cómo pueden pelear? "

Lincoln detuvo el bombardeo de preguntas de Lori, "¡Lori, cálmate!" "

"¡¿Y cómo los conoces ?! Lori le gritó a su hermano pequeño, sus ojos se debieron a todo mientras lo miraba.

"Lo curioso es que ... estos tipos ... son una especie de hermanos de April", dijo Mabel, tratando de calmar a Lori.

"¡¿QUÉ ?! Lloraron Todas las hermanas Louds, sus mandíbulas casi golpean el suelo en estado de shock.

"¿Tienes cuatro tortugas gigantes que hablan por mascotas?" Dijo Luan.

Raph, por su parte, se sintió ofendido por la palabra "mascotas". Estaba a punto de dejar enojado a uno de sus Saï para hacer una amenaza, pero fue arrestado rápidamente en abril.

"Raph, no lo saben, así que cálmate", dijo April a la tortuga rabiosa. Lentamente, comenzó a retroceder y guardar su Sai.

"Raph no le gusta que la llamen mascotas, y honestamente, están más cerca de mí como familia que cualquier otra que conozco", explicó April a las hermanas atónitas: "Y una cosa más ... son tortugas mutantes "

"¡¿TURTGAS MUTANTES ?!" Gritaron los Louds, excepto Lincoln.

"¿Entonces estos tipos no son Kappa?" Los hermanos tortuga se asustaron cuando se dieron vuelta para ver que era Lucy justo al lado de ellos.

Mikey estaba bastante asustado por su apariencia. " OH NO ! ¡ES LA CHICA QUE SALE DEL TV! Retrocede hasta abril.

April, sin embargo, posa a Mikey y lo corrige: "no Mikey, es solo una chica gótica que se deja crecer el pelo", luego mira a Lucy "no Lucy, me temo que no"

" Es decepcionante. Pero supongo que los mutantes son tan raros como siempre ", dijo Lucy, todavía de la misma manera oscura y estoica.

Lana estaba más impresionada y envidiosa que la mayoría de las hermanas: "¡Afortunadamente! ¡Siempre quise hablar de animales para amigos! "

"¡Increíble, este tipo de mutación rara vez se ve o se escucha! ¿Qué tipo de compuesto mutágeno hizo esto? ¿Era bromuro de etidio o sulfato de etilo comercializable? Lisa preguntó a los hermanos.

Las tortugas, excepto Donnie, miraron a Lisa confundidas. "Incluso sin escupir las palabras de su boca, todavía no he escuchado lo que Brainiac está diciendo", dice Raph.

Leo luego responde a las preguntas de Lisa: "Siempre puedes preguntarle a nuestro hermano Donni-" Él ve que Donnie no está a la vista.

"Oh, sí, lo olvidé", dijo Mikey, mientras que la desaparición abrupta de los hermanos era bastante confusa.

"¿Qué le pasa amigo?" Luna le preguntó al grupo.

"Realmente no quiere hablar de eso", dijo April, mientras Mikey encuentra a Donnie y trata de alejarlo con los demás.

"Vamos hermano, no seas grosero" trata de consolarlo.

"No, gracias, ¡estoy perfectamente cómodo siendo grosero! Gritó Donnie mientras intentaba abrirse camino para tratar de convencer a sus hermanos de que se rindieran.

Raph comenta sobre este tema: "Eres un hombre tan brillante, ¿qué crees que harán, te golpearon?"

"Si digo que sí, ¿me dejarás ir?! Después de sus intentos fallidos de quedarse atrás, Donnie se encuentra cara a cara con las chicas, "H-ho-lla-holla" saludó a Donnie a las hermanas Loud como un revoltijo tartamudo.

Leni del grupo se acerca y lo saluda con una sonrisa muy amigable. "Hola hombre tortuga, soy Leni!" "

Donnie, sin embargo, no podía soportar acercarse porque estaba tirando de su cabeza en su caparazón debido a su nerviosismo. Leni saltó hacia atrás por la repentina pérdida de cabeza.

"Ahhhh! ¡Lo hice perder la cabeza! Gritó Leni.

Lincoln la corrigió, "Cálmate Leni, es una tortuga, su cabeza está en su caparazón"

Leni dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras su hermano pequeño hablaba al respecto.

"¿Por qué me tiene miedo?", Preguntó Leni a April, preocupada de que ella hubiera hecho algo terrible.

"Como dije, a él no le gusta hablar de eso"

"¿Sabes en quién estoy pensando?" Rió Robbie.

"No, ¿quién?" Dijo Leni.

"Juan"

"¿Quién es Juan?" ¿Uno de tus amigos? Preguntó Leo

"Sí, es un tipo genial. Le encantan los videojuegos, los cómics, el manga, etc. excepto que ... a diferencia de usted, Donatello, Juan no le tiene miedo a las chicas, pero "no para de reírse", le tiene miedo a los perros. Ya sea pequeño o grande "

"Entonces, si entendí correctamente, este tipo le tiene miedo a los perros, incluso a los más lindos"

"Sí, pero no son los perros los que lo asustan, es esta chica", dice Tambry, señalando con el dedo a Luan.

"¿Tiene miedo de esta chica con una falda amarilla?"

"Si. Juan me habló de ella. Quería caer en su encanto para besarlo en la boca como Sonic y Amy ", explicó Lincoln.

"¿Has terminado, Linky?" Gracias ", dice Tambry.

Raph luego intervino, "Escucha a los chicos y las chicas, va a ser divertido y bonito" Raph agarró la mano de April. "Pero realmente deberíamos irnos a casa"

"Espera, ¿puedes ayudarnos a entrar?" Lori preguntó a los hermanos tortuga preocupados por sus hermanos en un área bastante peligrosa.

"¿Cómo nos vemos, guardaespaldas?" Preguntó Raph sarcásticamente.

Lori se irritó un poco por la actitud de las tortugas enmascaradas. "¡Pero nos habías ayudado a escapar!" "

"Lo considero más como cortesía profesional. Por cierto, si no fuera usted Bozos, ¡nuestro secreto no sería para los Dragones Púrpuras! Añadió Raph, mirando a Lori que estaba empezando a mirarlo.

Donnie decidió comentar: "Este es un momento bastante raro, pero tengo que ponerme del lado de Raph en el tema de la escolta. A-Además, deberíamos volver de inmediato, el sensei nos está esperando "

"¿Y qué nos haría sensei si dejáramos a civiles indefensos en medio de un territorio agresivo?" Le preguntó a Leo sobre sus hermanos, emitiendo su mejor look de liderazgo.

"¡Amigo, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con el sensei expuesto a los Dragones y estos locos! Raph respondió.

Pero Mikey dice: "Pero se supone que somos héroes y también tienen un bebé con ellos. ¡Y es una adorable magdalena de trapo! Lleva al bebé sonriente a la cara de Raph.

" Vamos vamos ! Lily tartamudeó mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Raph, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Raph no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba no mostrar su lado suave. Aunque no podía negar que Lily era absolutamente adorable.

"¡Devuélvemelo!" Lori dijo que tomara a su hermana pequeña de Mikey, dándole un aire de desaprobación.

"¡Espera, tal vez puedas llevarnos a donde vives! Sugirió Lincoln.

"Uh, vivimos en las alcantarillas", dijo April al grupo, blanqueando a Lola mientras Lana tenía la sonrisa más grande que había tenido.

" _No tenías que decirles ese april_ ", susurró Leo severamente en abril, considerando que había renunciado un poco a la ubicación de su casa. April se da una palmada por su error.

"Pensándolo bien, tal vez tomaremos a los atacantes", susurró Lola mientras intentaba alejarse.

"Sí, puedo intentar reducirlos un poco", comentó Lynn.

"Chicas, si estos tipos son realmente la familia de April, entonces no solo tendríamos protección, sino que sería una gran oportunidad para conocer a la familia de April". Sería un placer ", dijo Lincoln, mirándolo.

Mientras que las hermanas, Robbie, Moketo, Dipper, Tambry y Clyde querían poner los ojos en blanco, Lincoln tenía un objetivo: protegerse de la piel de gallina, pero también estar informada sobre April.

April lo piensa y está de acuerdo con Lincoln: "Creo que Lincoln tiene razón. Incluso si solo los conozco desde hace 1 mes, son muy buenos amigos y tenemos que hablar con sensei de todos modos "

"Olvídalo abril, no es asunto nuestro traer a tus amigos con nosotros a nuestra TIERRA SECRETA! Podrían derribarnos, ¿verdad Leo? "

Leo comienza a pensar en eso también. Después de tomar unos 15 segundos, concluye y saca su teléfono. "Bueno, antes de tomar medidas, creo que lo mejor es llamar a sensei y contarle todo por adelantado"

"Entonces, ¿quién es este sensei?" Luan le preguntó a April, demasiado sorprendida para jugar con las palabras.

Mientras Leo hacía una llamada telefónica a Splinter. April estaba a punto de responder, pero Mikey la golpeó. "Te refieres a" Maestro Splinter "¡Es el mejor sensei ninja de todos los tiempos! "

"Entonces, ¿es él también una tortuga o un humano?" Preguntó Leni, preguntándose qué tipo de animal Splinter podría ser.

"Bueno, él es un-"

Mikey fue interrumpido por Leo que acaba de terminar su llamada telefónica. "Ok amigos, acabo de hablar con sensei"

"¿Se veía molesto?" Donnie preguntó nerviosamente.

"Bueno, digamos que vamos a tener lecciones muy disciplinarias durante casi un mes", respondió Leo, temblando. Las tortugas también comparten estos pensamientos.

"Entonces, ¿dijo que el escondite está prohibido para las princesas?" Raph esperaba que este fuera el caso, que desafortunadamente no era el caso para él.

"REALMENTE, después de escuchar sobre ti, te pidió que vinieras a verlo", dijo Leo.

"¡¿QUÉ ?! Raph y Donnie gritaron en estado de shock cuando se enteraron de la extraña decisión de su sensei.

" Con una condición "

"¿Cuál?" Lynn le preguntó a la tortuga.

"Todos deben seguirnos en el estudio con los ojos vendados", dijo Leo con claridad.

Las chicas estaban a punto de protestar hasta que Lincoln echó un vistazo a los hermanos. " Lo haremos "

"Pero, ¿por qué tienes que estar con los ojos vendados?" Preguntó Lynn.

"Bueno, no podemos mostrar un montón de drogas que acabamos de conocer para llegar a nuestra guarida", dijo Raph. Todavía se siente bastante amargado ante la idea de llevar al grupo al estudio.

"Al menos hasta que nuestro sensei sepa que puede confiar en ti", agregó April.

De repente, vieron un helicóptero volando hacia el patio abandonado. Pero vieron niebla delante de ellos.

"Pyronica, ¿me copia? Aquí Pequod. Hay un gaz cubriendo la zona de aterrizaje. No podemo aterriza! Voy a retroceder por ahora!"

"¿Gas?" Dijo Irving. Vieron a cuatro personas extrañas en la distancia frente a la entrada del campo de juego. Irving se sorprendió "Son ellos ..."

Las criaturas movieron sus cuerpos, pero se detuvieron. Movieron sus cuerpos y saltaron más alto y aterrizaron detrás de los árboles. Llevaban trajes de última generación que podrían usarse como camuflaje para aparecer como miembros de una organización diferente. Son ojos verdes, su piel es gris y llevan un 2 en la frente "Chicos, cuidado. son los Skulls! No dejes que nos encuentren. Dijo Irving.

"Chicos" dijo Leo "No sé qué es esta niebla, pero nos rodea. No podemos ver nada a través. He seleccionado un nuevo punto de encuentro entre la niebla. Vamos y salgamos de este lugar "

Las tortugas, Lincoln, Clyde Robbie y Moketo dan vueltas. Mientras tanto, Leo arrojó los guijarros y las Calaveras siguieron el ruido proveniente del lago. "Está bien, la vista es libre", susurró Leo.

Las chicas y Dandinou caminaron lentamente y salieron del puente. Los muchachos y las tortugas los siguieron. Pero Mabel accidentalmente pisó una ramita. Una de las Calaveras miró a los niños, con los ojos verdes brillantes, sacó una pistola de su mano y apuntó a Mabel.

"¡Corre, Chicos! ¡Tenemos que perdelos! Grito Lori.

Los niños corrieron por todo el parque para encontrar la salida. Pero los Skulls los siguieron. Saltaron, corrieron. Al llegar a la salida, las Calaveras se dispersaron y la niebla también. "La niebla se disipo... y parece que ellos se fueron ", dijo Donnie. Pero vieron a tres personas desaparecidas. "Esperen, ¿dónde están Moketo, Tambry y Dipper?"

"¡Mosquito, pensé que estaba con Mabel! Dijo Robbie.

"Quizás estén en la casa de Kirb y Soos", agregó Leni.

Los niños corrieron hacia la ciudad "Esas cosas... son criaturas que atacaron a Gravity Falls. Nos encontraron muy rápido, en el mismo tipo de niebla. Los amigos, la familia y los lugareños de Wendy ... han estado con Bill durante dos meses. Fueron aniquilados en un minuto ... No sé que quieren, pero son ellos... no hay duda ", dijo Mabel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, esta vez una pizzería, Moketo, Tambry y Dipper entraron en la pizzería de Spunk E. Pigeons. Fueron al puesto para pedir pizza.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no", dijo uno de los sirvientes "¿qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ver el espectáculo? "

"Solo estamos pagando pizza, ¿no? Tambry les preguntó a los muchachos. Este es el último sacudió la cabeza.

"Mumm ... puedo reconocer a los amantes cuando veo dos, pero solo estás comprando pizza. Son 30 dólares cada uno ", dijo el camarero, sonriendo frente a Moketo, Tambry y Dipper.

Moketo dio treinta dólares con Tambry, quien le dio treinta dólares al caballero "si quieres ver el espectáculo, son 5 dólares", dijo el camarero.

"Solo queremos pizza", dice Tambry.

Al salir de la pizzería, Moketo llevó tres cajas de pizza, Dipper una y Tambry cinco. Caminando vieron una silueta en la distancia que era la Vanzilla des Loud. Se miraron y comenzaron a viajar en el automóvil para llevarlos a los Louds.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, los niños Loud, Robbie, Mabel, Irving, Dandinou y Clyde se vieron con los ojos vendados. Mikey encontró una tapa de alcantarilla y la levantó para abrirla.

"Está bien, ¡chicos y chicas se están preparando para una carrera loca!" "Exclamó saltando en las alcantarillas," ¡COWABONGA! "

Los otros también habían ido a la alcantarilla, pero no estaban preparados para el hedor. Con la excepción de Lana, por supuesto, "¡Genial! ¡Eres tan afortunado de vivir en las alcantarillas! "

Lola decidió preguntar: "¿Cómo puedes vivir en la tierra?! "

Donnie responde: "La alcantarilla está sucia, mantenemos nuestra guarida limpia"

Mikey interviene: "¡Y nos duchamos regularmente! Esto, sin embargo, hace que April y las otras tortugas arqueen las cejas, sabiendo que su afirmación solo es cierta, obligando a Mikey a ceder: "Está bien, me ducho 3 veces al mes"

La mayoría de las chicas estaban disgustadas por el comentario de Mikey, con la excepción de Lana, por supuesto.

"¡No es tan malo, me encanta ensuciarme!" Dijo Lana.

Raph, sin embargo, se ríe al saber una insinuación a eso. Leo lo atrapa y retrocede, "¡Oh, vamos hombre!"

Después de lo que pareció una hora de deslizarse y deslizarse por las alcantarillas, las tortugas llevaron al grupo con los ojos vendados a un enorme espacio abierto en medio del cual fluía un arroyo.

"Ok chicos y chicas, aquí estamos!" Dijo Mikey parecía emocionado.

Abren los ojos vendados y ven el escondite, que parece una estación de metro subterránea abandonada, lo suficientemente grande como para una fiesta salvaje.

"Woah chicos! ¡Tu alfombra es lo suficientemente grande para un concierto de rock! Luna exclamó, sorprendida por el tamaño.

Leo responde: "Lo sé, es un gran lugar para colocar música y chillax. ¿Y ustedes dos, están juntos? "

April también habla: "Algunos de estos lugares han sido reemplazados por nuestras habitaciones, pero otros aún se conservan, como la galería para un"

"¿Una sala de juegos? Gritaron Clyde, Irving y Lincoln estaban pensando en todas las puntuaciones altas que podrían aplastar.

"Lástima que Dipper pueda ver esto". ¡Le hubiera gustado este lugar! Y no estoy hablando de Moketo y Tambry ", dijo Irving

"Y este lugar no se ve tan sucio como pensabas, ¡gracias! Donnie añadido.

"Ohh, gracias, Donnie" gruñó Leni cuando sus ojos comenzaron a devorar cada centímetro de este lugar, funcionaría bien para hacer su ropa. Donnie se ríe muy halagado y nervioso por el cumplido de Leni.

"¿Tienes algo para golpear aquí?" No logré golpear a uno de estos imbéciles, y necesito algo que golpear ", preguntó Lynn a los hermanos mientras crujía los dedos.

Raph responde al pequeño atleta: "Puedes usar todos los sacos de boxeo ubicados en el gimnasio o Mikey"

Mikey estaba irritado por la broma de Raph, "¡Raph! "

"Ah, desearía que Marco pudiera ver eso", dijo Lynn.

"¿Y quién es Marco?", Preguntó Raph.

"Marco es el hermano de Juan. Es como yo, le gusta la captura, el fútbol y el baloncesto "

"Me gustaría conocerlo algún día"

"Entonces, Mikey. Tengo una pregunta, naranja, ¿estás feliz de tener una habitación sola? Ria Luan, gimiendo a sus hermanas y hermano, pero Mikey sonrió rápidamente.

Él se rió: "¡Guau, es una niña hermosa! Sabes, también está mi habitación si quieres hacer bromas, ¡también tenemos un pequeño televisor con algunas películas clásicas! "

" Una escena ! Finalmente puedo jugar en las circunstancias correctas "Lola dejó escapar un grito mientras pensaba en convertirse en una reina de la competencia.

Leo parece estar muy divertido por la perspectiva positiva que todos tienen en su guarida, pero recuerda la razón por la que los trajeron aquí. "Está bien chicos, podemos visitar la guarida más tarde, pero necesitamos que conozcan a nuestro sensei"

"No puedo esperar a ver al pequeño sensei", pensó Irving con una cara sonriente.

"Está bien, ¿hay algo que necesitemos saber antes de conocerlo?" Lincoln le preguntó a la tortuga pañuelo azul.

"Solo que puede ser lo suficientemente sabio, estricto y ..."

"¡Soredemo sutei! (¡Quédate allí!) "Leo fue interrumpido por el que salió de la habitación.

Lori luego trató de saludar a los sensei de abril y las tortugas. "Debes ser el maestro Splinter, encantado de conocerte, soy Lori Lo-"

Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino cuando la luz brilló en Splinter, mostrándole que era una rata del tamaño de un hombre con un impresionante vello facial. "Creo que mis hijos te contaron todo sobre mí, ¿no?" Preguntó Splinter mientras mantenía la calma.

Clyde, Robbie y los Louds quedaron atónitos por la aparición del sensei. Lori comenzó a tartamudear, "¡ERES AAA-!" "

"¡UN RRAAAAATTTTT! Leni gritó y se aferró a Lori, asustada, mostrando su aparente fobia a las ratas.

"¿Eso es Splinter? Normalmente es pequeño en las dos series de los 80, 90 y 2003, en cómics y películas ", dice Irving.

"Una rata, sí, pero no tengas miedo" Splinter trató de calmar y consolar a los jóvenes adolescentes.

"¡Amigo, sinceramente pensamos que serías una tortuga como los niños aquí o el padre de April que sería humano!" Dijo Luna aún en estado de shock.

"Ya veo ... hablando de eso" Splinter le da una mirada enojada a la de sus hijos y los golpea con la cola en la cara.

« OOOOOWWWWWWW ! »

"Wow, él es duro", murmuró Lynn cuando vio el chasquido de la cola.

"¡Estoy muy decepcionado con todos ustedes por su comportamiento irresponsable! "Lloró Splinter" tu falta de métodos reflexivos tu presentación chicos! "

"¡Lo siento Sensei! Exclamaron los cuatro hermanos tortuga, inclinándose ante su sensei.

Splinter respira profundamente para calmarse, luego se vuelve hacia los otros niños: "Pido disculpas por mi explosión, tiendo a perder la paz debido a la falta de sabiduría de mis hijos"

"Está bien, también es un poco culpa nuestra si estuvieran expuestos" Lori intentó transferirles la responsabilidad de los hermanos para ayudarlos.

"Sí, y todavía nos salvaron de los Dragones Púrpuras", agregó Lincoln.

Splinter luego reflexiona: "Es cierto ... bueno, el pasado es pasado. No hay vuelta atrás. Entonces, todos ustedes son amigos de April, ¿verdad? "

"Bueno, sí, nos conocimos durante aproximadamente un mes. Fuimos bastante inseparables a partir de ese momento ", respondió Lori al sensei.

"Así que tienen que entender, mis hijos y yo nunca nos hemos mostrado en la superficie y no nos hemos escondido de ningún ser humano por años", dijo Splinter en un tono muy serio y severo, para que la familia Loud lo supiera. Cuán importante es el tema: "Entonces, como familia de April, tenemos que preguntarle si está listo para guardar el secreto de nuestra existencia". "

Los Louds, Robbie, Irving, Dandinous, Mabel y Clyde permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de hablar.

"Por supuesto, no se lo diremos a nadie", dijo Lincoln.

"No me lo perdí afuera. Luan bromeó y volvió a reír. "Pero en serio, no lo diremos"

Lola, por otro lado, no parecía estar en la misma página, "¡¿Pero qué hay del concurso de monstruos ?! Lola dijo sabiendo que les costaría el gran precio.

Lincoln luego le recuerda a Lola: "Pero estos tipos son la familia de April y nos salvaron la vida, Lola, creo que merecen nuestra ayuda incluso si no recibimos nuestro salario".

"Muy bien, lo mantendré en secreto" estalló Lola.

"Lo juro por mi llave inglesa", Lana juró que sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

Splinter decide ir a ver a los niños para observar sus expresiones y decidir si confiar en ellos o no. Parece que eligió darles la bienvenida en su secreto: "Muy bien, entonces supongo que tienes preguntas sobre mí y mis hijos".

"Sí" Lucy gimió, haciendo temblar a Clyde.

"Ya que son bienvenidos, ¿qué tal si nos dicen quién es usted?" Después de eso, puedo contarte la historia de quiénes somos ", les dice Splinter con dulzura.

" Sí, por favor ! Lisa exclamó, sacando un lápiz y una libreta, lista para la historia.

"Soy Lincoln Loud y esta es Lily"

"Soy Clyde McBride"

"Lori" La hermana mayor se presentó.

"Leni, me gusta tu kimono", le dijo Leni a Splinter.

"Luna, un placer conocerte, Govnah! Luna exclamó con un guiño.

"¡Luan es el nombre, los juegos de palabras son mi juego!" "

"Lynn Loud, atleta estrella"

"Lucy"

"¡Lana, mono gordo!" "

"Lola Loud, princesa y perfecta"

"Soy Lisa Loud, es un placer! "

"Soy Robbie Valentino y vivo en el cementerio de Gravity Falls con mis padres"

"Soy Irving Du Bois, tu mayor fan, Sensei"

"Y yo soy Mabel y este es mi cerdito, Bamboleos"

"Grouinc" chilló Bamboleos.

A Mikey le fascinaron fácilmente sus nombres, "Wow, además de los niños de Clyde, Mabel, Irving y Robbie todos sus nombres comienzan con L, ¡es genial! ¡Como tu nombre, Leo! ¡Harías bien tu trabajo! Leo puso los ojos en blanco pero tuvo que admitir que su hermano tenía razón.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se convirtieron en mutantes?" Lynn le preguntó a la familia.

Splinter comienza a recordar cómo él y su hijo se convirtieron en lo que son hoy: "Sí, hubo un momento en nuestra vida en que éramos lo que ustedes llaman" normal ". Esta es la historia de un hombre llamado Hamato Yoshi "

* * *

 _Perspectiva de la astilla_

 _Hace 15 años, Yoshi trabajó como conserje de una universidad local. Se había mudado de Tokio (Japón) a Nueva York, en busca de una nueva vida debido a ... varias circunstancias. Vivía en un edificio de una habitación, pero no vivía solo; Al lado de su cama había un frasco de vidrio en el que había cuatro tortugas bebé._

 _Aunque este no parecía ser el caso, estaba feliz con esta vida. Hasta que ocurra un accidente en la universidad._

 _Yoshi llevó a sus tortugas allí para un examen médico. Cuando dejó la universidad, encontró una rata callejera sobre sus hombros y lo ahuyentó. Entonces vio una luz verde brillante que venía del edificio. Yoshi se pregunta qué estaba causando este resplandor hasta que ve un cartucho de limo verde escapando de las ventanas y haciendo que se derrame sobre Yoshi y las tortugas. A pesar de que todos estaban cubiertos, no pasó nada al principio. Entonces Yoshi fue a casa para ver si podía lavar el jarrón de él y las tortugas._

 _Pero pronto, llega el más infeliz. Cuando llegó a casa no se sentía tan bien, luego vio a sus tortugas brillando a través de sus ojos. Y luego sucede. ¡Las cuatro tortugas han comenzado a transformarse y están duplicando su tamaño! ¡Cuando dejaron de crecer, desarrollaron una apariencia más antropomórfica! ¡Yoshi se sorprendió por sus sorprendentes transformaciones hasta que notó que él también estaba cambiando! ¡Comenzó a crecer garras en sus manos y pies! ¡Sus orejas se han vuelto grandes y puntiagudas! ¡Le creció piel por todo el cuerpo! ¡Hamato Yoshi ya no era humano y se convirtió en una rata mutante gigante!_

* * *

Leni interrumpió la historia con una alocada declaración: "¡Guau, ese pobre Yoshi se convirtió en una rata gigantesca! ¡Espera, pero también eres una rata gigante! ¡Parece extraño que ahora haya 2 ratas gigantes! "

Los hermanos se encontraron cara a cara en el aire de su hermana.

"Leni, Splinter es Yoshi", dijo Lincoln.

Leni jadeó: "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tiene mucho más sentido! "

"Sí" confirmó Splinter "Soy Hamato Yoshi y fui humano"

"Demasiado genial!" Lana dijo impulsivamente en voz alta, pensando lo genial qu'es para un ser humano convertirse en un animal.

Los demás, sin embargo, miraron a Lana porque pensaron que era insensible de su parte decirlo, ya que toda la transformación fue en contra de la voluntad de Splinter cuando intentó comenzar una nueva vida. "¡Lana, no seas insensible!" Gruñó Lori.

"¡Pero se convirtió en un animal!" Lana gime, pero frustra aún más a sus hermanos.

"Contra su voluntad, Lana", agregó Luan.

"Niños, todo está bien", dijo Splinter, tratando de calmar a los Louds.

Al hacerlo, Lincoln espera continuar l'historia. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste después?"

* * *

 _Huimos, muchos humanos intentaban capturarnos y experimentar con nosotros. Así que huimos por el desagüe para asegurarnos de que nuestras vidas pudieran tener algo de paz._

 _Sabía que las personas en la superficie no reaccionarían bien a nuestras apariencias; Somos muy "diferentes" de la vida cotidiana. Incluso decidí comenzar a criar a las tortugas como si fueran mías. Entonces, durante el primer año desde nuestra transferencia, nos preguntamos acerca de las alcantarillas de una casa, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar para sobrevivir. También sabía cuánto había cambiado la mutación el tamaño de las tortugas, pero nada me preparó para lo que sucedió un día. ¡Uno de ellos habló!_

 _"Splinter", dijo el primero._

 _No hace falta decir que me sorprendió, el suero no solo cambió su cuerpo, sino también su mente._

 _Pronto todos hablaron y comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de vislumbrar la superficie, siendo muy jóvenes, adquirieron el deseo de explorar._

 _"Woah, chicos! Mira la pantalla grande! Dijo el joven y entusiasmado con sus hermanos cuando miraban por las alcantarillas mientras veían un video clip de Hollaback Girl de Gwen Stefani._

 _Mikey miró la pantalla con asombro, hasta que se alejó y comenzó a copiar a los bailarines._

 _Luego, un ciclista de entrega de pizza perdió el equilibrio cuando estaba a punto de golpear a un peatón y accidentalmente dejó caer una de las pizzas justo al lado de la alcantarilla donde Raph decidió hacerlo. Tómalo para guardarlo. Las tortugas se juntan para abrirlo. "Woah, huele bien" comentó el musculoso._

 _Cada tortuga toma una rebanada de pizza y cuando la muerde, saborea el sabor. " Es muy bueno ! Gritó el chico lindo con satisfacción._

 _Miré a mis hijos con felicidad pero sabía lo que sucedería si los humanos los vieran. Me di cuenta de que tenía que enseñarles a defenderse._

 _Si fueran a aventurarse y explorar la superficie sobre ellos, al menos deberían saber todo sobre artes marciales. Durante el resto de sus vidas, usé mis enseñanzas de ninjutsu no solo para enseñarles cómo pelear sino también para colarse en las sombras y ayudar a los necesitados sin ser revelados._

* * *

"Y ese es el final de nuestra historia", concluyó Splinter sin terminar. "Mis hijos usaron mis enseñanzas para convertirse en una unidad ninja altamente entrenada. Luego se vuelve hacia las tortugas para presentarlas correctamente; "Leonardo, que usa cuchillas de katana" se inclina ante el grupo, humillado y tranquilo. "Miguel Ángel, que blandió el nunchaku" Mikey los llama con su sonrisa más brillante. "Donatello, sosteniendo el palo", se ríe Donnie nerviosamente, frotándose la nuca. "Y Raphaël, que maneja el saï", Raph tiene una actitud aburrida mientras hace girar uno de sus saï.

"¡Guau, qué lindo!" Exclamó Leni cuando terminó la historia.

"Debo admitir que tienes un padre rockero", felicitó Luna, la rata sensei.

"Gracias, supongo que se podría decir que soy un" buen padre rockero ", dijo Splinter con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Pero por qué tus nombres suenan italianos?" Lynn preguntó confundida.

"Ellos llevan el nombre del artista y pintores del Renacimiento italiano", respondió Splinter.

"Sabes, Lincoln, a diferencia de las tortugas, no lleva el nombre del artista y pintores del Renacimiento italiano. Lleva el nombre de Abraham Lincoln, el ex presidente de los Estados Unidos "

"De Abraham Lincoln, el ex presidente de los Estados Unidos", dijeron Robbie y Splinter

"¡No puedo creer que hayas olvidado el teléfono, la alfombra y la gorra de niño!" Gritó Raph.

"¿Te refieres a Tambry, Moketo y Dipper!" "Dijo Robbie" pero, creo que los traeré de vuelta al punto de referencia en unos días, y no estoy hablando de Jean, Alice, Marc y Thompson "

"Tienes razón, Robbie. Creo que algún día podemos visitar a tus amigos "

"Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a April?" "Preguntó Lori a la familia

"¿Y dónde aprendiste ninjutsu eh ... Señor Hamato?" Lincoln también preguntó.

"Puedes llamarme Maestro Splinter o simplemente Splinter" les aseguró "Pero por ahora, estas son historias para otro momento"

"Disculpe, pero creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo", informó Lisa a su familia mientras les mostraba la hora en su reloj.

"¿Te estamos dando nuestro nuevo apretón de manos secreto como señal de nuestra nueva amistad?! Mikey comenta mientras escupe en su mano y le ofrece al grupo sacudirlo.

La mayoría de los miembros de la familia y Clyde tenían un poco de miedo, pero Lana se enfrentó al temblor mientras escupía con su propia mano.

"No, más como el toque de queda que levantan nuestros padres", explicó Lisa.

Leni jadeó: "¡Oh, no, estábamos tan ocupados escuchando esta atractiva historia que viajamos en el tiempo! "

"¿Sigue siendo así?" Raph preguntó a los hermanos, la cabeza de la bomba estaba empezando a molestarlo.

Lincoln luego mira su reloj. "¡Solo tenemos diez minutos antes del toque de queda!" "

"No te preocupes, puedo usar mi tableta en mi muñeca para localizar la ruta más rápida a tu ubicación ... ¿dónde está?" Preguntó Donnie.

"Ellos, en 2nd Street East y su casa número 432", respondió Lori a la tortuga pañuelo púrpura.

Donnie toca cuidadosamente el lugar que Lori le dio y le muestra las coordenadas, "Wow ... está a solo 0.1 millas de aquí"

April se cruzó: "Te iba a decir que no está tan lejos"

"Uf, tenía miedo de que estuviéramos en problemas", Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos hablar con ustedes nuevamente?" Lana preguntó a los hermanos tortuga, encantada de verlos de nuevo.

"Probablemente en un milenio", respondió Raph sarcásticamente, y Leo lo culpó por golpearlo con el codo.

"Podemos hablar en cualquier momento. Todos los amigos de April son nuestros amigos ", dice Leo con hospitalidad.

"Si! ¡Somos esencialmente vecinos ya que no vivimos lejos! Mikey agregó.

"Oye, ¿Red quiere probar nuestros golpes de vez en cuando?" Lynn le preguntó a Raph crujiendo los dedos.

"Si tienes tiros lo suficientemente decentes", dijo Raph.

Lynn parecía lista para manifestarse hasta que Lori intervino. "Gracias a todos por salvarnos y ayudarnos".

"En serio, realmente te debemos mucho y espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto", dijo Lincoln con inmensa satisfacción.

April, Splinter y las tortugas saludaron a Clyde, Mabel, Dandinou, Irving, Robbie y los Louds de la misma manera, hasta que se quedaron fuera.

"¿Realmente crees que está bien dejarlos visitar en todo momento? Preguntó a Raph sobre la elección de quién aún no está a bordo durante su próxima visita.

"Nunca dudes de la gente, Raphael, que resultó ser de buen corazón, una amistad puede ser una fuerza poderosa y estos amigos que haces incluso podrían ayudarte", respondió Splinter a su hijo.

Raph pone los ojos en blanco mientras aún tiene dudas sobre sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando Clyde y los Louds se van a casa, Clyde les dice a los demás que se vayan a casa, "Así que pensé que debería ir a tu casa primero y luego traer a mis padres".

"Por supuesto, Clyde. Siempre eres bienvenido. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera hablar más, todavía sentía algo debajo de su zapato que lo había molestado desde que escaparon del almacén. Lo toma para mirar y ve una tela negra con el logo rojo del pie, "¿Qué es?"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Du Bois, afuera de la puerta principal, Wendy y Lucas salieron de la casa de Albert y Wendy le dijo a Albert: "¿Estás seguro de que vas a ganar los 100,000 $? "

No, vamos a ganar los cien mil dólares ", dijo Albert a sus dos amigos" mañana iremos al estudio Chanal 6 para mostrárselos a los periodistas "

Wendy y Lucas regresaron con Mousse y Kirb. Cuando Albert regresa a su casa para enviar la foto de Raph por Internet, los niños Loud, Irving, Robbie, Mabel y Dandinou se saludaron y regresaron a casa. Pero las ruidosas hermanas vieron a Albert.

"Lincoln" dijo Lori "ven a casa, tenemos una cuenta que pagar frente a Albert.

"Pero serás castigado por irte", dijo Lincoln. Sus hermanas lo miraron con cara seria.

"Toma a Lily y devuélveme", dijo Lola decididamente, Lincoln los obedeció.

"Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?" Pero no sería Albert Du Bois ", dijo Lola con una cara curiosa.

¿Estás enojado conmigo? Dijo Albert.

" Según tú ? "

"¿Y por qué no nos ayudaste? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? Preguntó Lori.

"Porque asustas a los amigos de tu hermano", respondió Albert.

¿Pero por qué nosotros? Dijo Leni.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. ¿Quieres saber por qué tú? Porque ustedes son chicas locas que solo hacen una cosa. Haz bazares en la ciudad de Nueva York, en tu casa. Todo lo que hago es deshacerme de ti "

"¿Pero por qué nosotros? ¿Qué tal Lincoln? "Dijo Lana.

"Lincoln es un chico excepcional a diferencia de ti. Le di una mejor oportunidad ", dijo Albert. Pero cuando vio la puerta de su casa abierta, sonrió a las hermanas Loud, diciéndoles: "Creo que ganaré los cien mil dólares gracias a ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpa, ya he guardado la foto de la tortuga con banda roja "

" Que tienes ?! Gritaron las hermanas Louds.

Albert corrió el más rápido para ir a su casa. Las chicas Louds corrieron tras él. Albert cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación.

En la cocina, Irving abrió la nevera y vio un papel o estaba escrito.

 _"Querido hijo, compré dos hamburguesas, volveré a las diez y media. Tengo un diario que hacer. Te amo tu madre_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Podcast, en la habitación de Moketo, Tambry, Moketo y Dipper juegan StarFox Adventure "[Idioma Dinosaur]", dice el pequeño dinosaurio.

"Que? Dijo Fox.

Moketo y Tambry se rieron.

"WTF" dice Moketo

"[Idioma Dinosaur]" dice el pequeño dinosaurio.

"No, te entiendo! Dijo Fox.

"[Lengua de dinosaurio]...agua caliento, o ya estarías congelado ah ah ah" se rió el pequeño dinosaurio.

"Wow, ¿cómo se las arregla este pequeño dinosaurio para hablar su idioma?" Es asombroso ", dice Tambry.

"Oh, ya sabes: es un dinosaurio. Fox está en el planeta de los dinosaurios ", dice Moketo.

"Sí, esperemos que Juan ya haya completado el nivel de La Ciénaga"

"¡Finalmente, le gané al jefe! Dijo Jean con aire sin aliento.

"Venciste a Razzof, pero todavía hay seis niveles para completar", dijo Tompson.

"Tienes razón, Thompson. Voy a subir de nivel cien por ciento antes de ir al cuarto mundo "

"Mañana vamos a hacer la tarea para el maestro", dijo Thompson.

En la sala, Marc vio la película "Fatal Bazooka", donde Fatal sostiene la marquette du savane.

« Il est si bon le savane, le savane papy brossard »

Robbie, Mabel y Dandinou entraron a la sala y saludaron a Marc "¿dónde estabas?" Preguntó Marc.

"Nunca adivinarás lo que hicimos allí. Él sabe cómo hacer algo loco ", dijo Mabel y ella a una idea" llama a tu hermano y a los demás, tenemos que hablar "

Marc llamó a la habitación de su hermano y vio a su hermano jugar a Rayman "Juan, pausa tu juego. Mabel y Robbie nos dijeron algo ", dijo Marc a su hermano.

Mabel y Robbie contaron su historia (excepto Wendy y Lucas): " _mientras perseguían monstruos, Dipper, Irving, Dandinou y yo nos encontramos con un soldado que tenía los ojos rojos. Irving le disparó en la cabeza. Pero por suerte, no estaba muerto. Teníamos una solución, nos quedaremos aquí para verlo, mientras que Lincoln encontrará a April. Después de unos minutos, escuchamos los gritos provenientes de Lincoln. Pasamos corriendo por el lugar y vimos tres extrañas criaturas de tortuga gigante que están con April. Al principio son malos, pero luego son amables_ ".

"¿Por qué conociste a las tortugas ninja?" Preguntó Jean.

Pero Robbie le dio un puñetazo en el cuello "le permitió terminar su historia", dijo Robbie.

"Continúa", dijo Kirb.

" _Después, salimos para salvar a Robbie, Tambry Moketo, Clyde y las hermanas Lincoln. Al llegar al escondite de los agresores llamado dragones morados, los salvamos. Y llegamos a un parque para rendirnos. Tortugas, también mencionamos su Sensei_ "

"Espera, ¿quiénes son sus tortugas ninja de las que nos hablas, Mabel?" Preguntó Alice.

"Sus tortugas ninja gigantes son en realidad, los hermanos de April O'neill", dijo Dipper.

Kirb y Soos se miraron el uno al otro. Y miraron a Dipper, Tambry, Moketo, Robbie y Mabel "sabes que en todas las series de tortugas ninja, April no es la hermana de los mutantes", dijo Kirb.

"¿Y conociste a Splinter?" Preguntó Soos.

"Sí, pero no Dipper, Tambry y Moketo", dice Mabel.

"¿Puedo ... puedo volver a mi habitación para jugar?" Preguntó Jean del grupo.

"Después de la historia de Mabel", dijo Kirb.

" No esta bien. Mañana te contaré cómo conocimos al padre de April ", dijo Mabel. Los adolescentes subieron a sus habitaciones para hacer su actividad, cuando Mabel vio la película de Marc.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hun, el jefe de los Dragones Púrpuras, ingresó a un gran edificio al estilo de la arquitectura japonesa y entró en la oficina para encontrarse con su maestro. "Me gustaría hablar con el maestro", dijo a un par de ninjas vestidos de negro. Los dos ninjas se separaron cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, Hun entró por las puertas para unirse a lo que parecía ser un dojo de estilo antiguo.

"Hunter Mason, escuché que trajiste muy malas noticias", dijo el hombre con voz fría escondiéndose en las sombras.

"Desafortunadamente sí, maestro, uno de los almacenes fue destruido y nuestros hombres fueron golpeados", informó Hun, tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

"Puede que seas un viejo amigo, pero no tolero el fracaso. Habíamos acordado que su pandilla serviría para cubrir nuestras actividades ", dijo el hombre, perfectamente claro.

" Yo se. Mis dos matones cometieron el error absurdo de chantajear a civiles al azar que eran niños, pero estaban estas criaturas a su lado, atacaron a los hombres y destruyeron el almacén ", agregó Hun en sacando una estrella ninja con un patrón floral. "Llevaban un escudo de armas familiar"

El hombre se tomó un momento para analizar el símbolo "¿Criaturas? "

"Sí, al menos por lo que mis hombres han descrito. Dijeron que eran criaturas verdes, similares a las de los anfibios ", agregó Hun.

"¿Y todavía desconocen la existencia de mi organización? " Él ha preguntado.

"No tengo idea de que existes", respondió Hun a su maestro.

"Es bueno por el momento, puedes deshacerte" ordenó el hombre.

"Sí, Maestro Shredder" Hun se inclinó justo fuera de la habitación, para castigar a aquellos que no pudieron detener a estas criaturas.

El hombre tuvo un momento para pensar por sí mismo mientras pensaba en el símbolo. "¿Es realmente posible que mi viejo amigo de la infancia también termine en Nueva York, pero si es así, cómo consiguió criaturas anfibias para los soldados?" Decidió dejar a un lado esas teorías y se centró en un hecho; estas "criaturas" interfieren en sus planes para la ciudad, por lo que debe eliminar a estos enemigos, ¡porque él es el destructor!

* * *

 **Esto marca el final del inicio en 3 partes.**

 **Finalmente logramos conocer Splinter by the Louds y enseñarles los orígenes de las tortugas.**

 **Esperamos aprender más sobre la historia de April.**

 **¡Y parece que Shredder también se presenta!**

 **La próxima vez, tendremos una adaptación del episodio de LH "Left in the Dark" con una pequeña acción de TMNT mezclada.**

* * *

En la casa de la familia Du Bois, la madre de Albert e Irving entró a la casa "los niños somos yo", dice Nathalie.

Albert, después de terminar de descargar su computadora, bajó las escaleras y fue a ver a su madre y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Trabajaste bien? "

"Sí, ¿cómo vas a salir?" "

"Estábamos comiendo helado en el parque central con Wendy y Mabel"

"¿Y Dipper?" "

"Se quedó en Kirb y Soos para ver una caricatura"


End file.
